the fox demon signer
by jboy44
Summary: sequel to Max the fox demon, Yusei's half demon and he adopts the twins everything else read to find out Naruto/inuyashu/Yugioh 5d's crossover couples Yusei x Aki Luna x rally Leo x ? Jack x Carly, rated for future content
1. Chapter 1

Jboy44 " this story starts at the end of episode 13 when Yusei tries leaves the twins and sadly Max ,Zoe and the others will not be in this story tell after the dark signer act is done "

* * *

we see Yusei about to put on his helmet by he stop when he heard some thing

Yusei putting his helmet on his duel runners seat " I beast find out what that was " he then walked behind one of the building support beams and walked back out dress completely different his human ears had been replaced by black fox ears , he now had 7 black fox tails , his clothes had also changed he now had on a long sleeve shirt , blue ninja pants , the same shoes as Naruto but black his gloves where no gone letting you see his claw like hands ,there now was a knife holder on his left leg ,and last but now lest on his forehead was a ninja headband with a pare of batwing's on it ( that's the hidden demon village's symbol ) with a black shuunin vest over the shirt

Yusei" let's see what's going on " he then disappeared ninja style into the shadows

* * *

with Luna and Leo

we see them sound asleep tell Luna woke up

Luna to Leo" Leo I heard some thing get , we have find out what it is "

Leo getting up " fine" he said half asleep as he and his sister got up they then left the room

* * *

back with Yusei

Yusei hiding behind a support beam looking at 20 sound village ninjas loading boxes into a truck for a man and woman

the woman was dressed in orange and had blond hair the man was dress in a blur suit and he had black hair

Yusei ( thoughts are underlined ) looks like those two are who's paying the sound ninjas and form there scents there Luna and Leo's parents  he thought as Luna and Leo walked into the room

Luna " mom, dad what's going on " she said making her parents turn to look at there kids

Yusei stepping form behind the support beam " Luna , Leo get out of here , there criminals " he yelled to them making the twins look at him shock by his ears and tails

Leo pinching his arm " OW ," he yelled in pain

Leo now rubbing his arm to made the pain stop " Well I'm not dreaming " he said staring at Yusei's tails and ears

Luna to her parents " Mom, Dad please tell me your not criminals and the man with the man with all of those tails is wrong "

the twins mother " No he's right , me and your father are criminals , shipping drug all over the world "

Luna gasping " Drugs"

the twins father " that how we got all of our money" he said as he pulled out a gun " but no that you know we have to kill " he said amking the twins gasp in fear

the twins mother " in hinds site we should have killed them soon and saved some money " she said the the twins father as he fired the gun

the twins hugged in fear as they closed there eyes as they wait for bullet to hit them but it didn't

Leo opening an eye to see Yusei standing infrount of him and his sister protecting them form the guns fire

the twins father just kept shooting tell he ran out of bullet

Yusei just opened his left hand making all six bullets that were fired fall to the ground

Luna who just opened her eyes " that was kind of cool"

Leo " cool that was awesome " he yelled , he then looked at his sister who looked back at him

as soon as the twins realised they were hugging they jumped apart screaming as they did so

one of the 20 sound ninja " a gun won't work on him his a hanyou , a half demon " he said making the twins gasp

another sound ninja " it's funny who we humans think you demons are evil , when in realty , just the opposite is true "

Yusei" I know that no demon would ever try to kill there own kids " he said mad as hell looking at the twins parents

the twins parents ran into the truck as the 20 sound ninjas in circled Yusei , Luna and Leo

Yusei " fox fire wave" with that said a ring of fox fire appeared around Yusei Luna and Leo, it then grow out wards to engulf the 20 sound ninjas making them buried , when the ring disappear the sound ninjas fell to the ground as the truck drove off

Leo looking at luna " see I told you, Mr,AmnesuaMan was a super hero"

Yusei turning to the twins " Leo , first my names Yusei and second I'm not a supper hero I'm just a half demon with ninja training "

Luna " who mean years of training "

Yusei " well I've been training everyday sens I was 12 and it's 2050 now so that's about 400 years of training " he said making the twins go " SAY WHAT"

Yusei " demon's age differently form humans , even though I look 18 years old , I'm really 411 years old" he said shocking the twins

Luna " wow, that's older , then grandpa old" she said form shock

Leo" you must have an easy time writing history reports "

Luna " wait the masked ninja guy said demons are good , but how can that be when there's all of those stories about demons killing humans" she asked

Yusei" Demons don't kill humans unless provoked , for instants do you two now the story of the 9 tailed fox" the twins nodded yes " well he attack because some humans for that village killed his new born kits who's mother died giving birth to them when he returned to them after hunting only one of his kits was alive , he just a attack to avenge his family "

Leo putting his arms into the it happens pose" well there's two sides to every story " then the sound of sector security's duel runner's sirens filled the air

Luna " what's going on" she asked

Yusei" I put spikes out side so there truck would crash now I have to hind before Sector security get's here you beast do the same" he then disappeared

Luna and Leo then left

* * *

later that

when Luna and Leo got home they opened the door to see Yusei waiting for them

Luna and Leo ran over to Yusei and hugged him

Luna " Yusei why are you here" she asked as she let go of Yusei

Yusei " I thought you would like to know more about me "

Leo" I know I do" he said as he let go of Yusei

Yusei then told them why he came to Noe Damiano city , about his parents , Jack , and the hidden demon village that now has smaller village allover the world one of which is under the satellite

Leo" so Jack's part cat demon and part wolf demon" Yusei nods yes

Luna" and he's here because he stolid your first duel runner and stardust dragon card" Yusei nods yes again

Leo now crying as his sister Luna started to cry " That's a grate story Yusei but who knows what'll happen to me and Luna now"

Yusei " I think I now, Luna Leo , I was thinking about adopting you two"

Luna wiping her tears " thanks I would love to have a father who cares about me but there's noway the city would let you "

Leo putting on a face smile " you took the words right out of my mouth "

Yusei " Luna you forget I'm a ninja , I can work the system to my favour " he said making Leo and Luna smile

Yusei" so once again would you two like it if I adopted you , but be warned if you yes , your DNA will be changed making us blood relatives , also some of your humanity would be replaced by animal instinct ,mean you would be over powered by strong urges and instincts and if you don't learn to control the older you get the more powerful those urges will become , so do you two still me to adopt you" the twins nodded yes

Yusei smiling as he made some hand signs " Good now hold still" and with that red charkra came out of the twins bodies and engulfed them for 5 seconds before it stopped and when it was gone the twins now had green fox tails, there human ears had been replaced by green fox ears and there nails now were claw like

Leo then saw his tail swinging back and forth in a mirror , this made him start chasing his tail on all fores

Luna sweet dropping form this " ow brother "

Yusei laughing " that's what I meant by being over powered by strong instincts and Urges , and the faked that you're not chasing your tail Luna means you can control your self better then your brother " he said as Leo coot his tail in his mouth and started to nibble on it

Yusei to Leo " Son I'm going to tell you what my father told me then I was your age and I nibbled on my tail , keep it up and you're going to throw up a hair ball" this Made Leo spit his tail out of his mouth " It still works after 400 years "

Luna Looking at her one tail and Yusei's 7 tails " Dad why do we only have one tail"

Yusei to Luna smiling form her calling her dad" Luna tails are a symbol of power , the older you get or when you do some thing to earn it you get and new tail and your power will double "

Leo " dad why to I make the fire ring thingy " he asked straight to the point

Yusei" Leo that's Fox fire wave , and you need 6 tail to do it now we have some work to do to the city to let me adopted by there laws so you both get two more questions " he said to his new kits(Luna and Leo)

Luna " what's fox fire" she asked

Yusei making a fire ball appear on his left index finger making the twins jump back" this is fox fire it's the base for most of the attacks a Fox demon can do and it can only be used by Fox demons of kitsunes for short "

Luna" what do you mean the base for most of the attacks a fox demon can do" she asked

Yusei " every demon and hanyou has to elemental powers , for fox demons it's fire and Lighting " he said as he made the fire ball disappear as a ball of lighting appeared in his left hand " There's elemental attacks , normal attacks and and fighter attacks , elemental attacks can be used by both humans and demons but humans have to make a lot of hand signs to do it for demons you just have to say it's name and put your chakra in the right place "

Leo puzzle " what's Charkra" he asked

Yusei" chakra is the power that's in ever living thing you may now it better as chi "

Yusei " now as I was saying normal attacks can by used by anyone , but both Humans and demons have to made hand signs for it to work " he said as he made a some hand signs and when he was done he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind the twins in another cloud of smoke

Yusei" and Fighter attacks are just normal every day fighting moves , that have be made stronger by adding Charkra to them"

Yusei to Leo " Son you have the last question "

Leo " will you teach us how to do those attacks " he asked in a hipper tone

Yusei " tomorrow son but right now it's late , so you two beast be off to bed "

Leo heading to his and his sister's bed room " fine"

Luna fallowing Leo " Good night Dad"

Yusei smiling" Good night to you two " he then thought Dad I now your smiling right now and so is mom

to be continued


	2. bloom of doom my style

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story "

* * *

the next day

we see Yusei back in his cloths form the show with his ears and tails hidden talking to Lazar

Lazar" well Mr, Fudo , I'm happily for you and your new children , and Trudge is no longer waiting for you out side of the building " he said as he held out two envelopes

Yusei taking the envelopes " what are these for"

Lazar " there you and your new son's invites to the fortune cup" he said as Luna and Leo walk into the wall to over hear what was going on

Lazar" and if you and you're kids don't compete you're friends in the Satellite will be killed" he said making Luna, Leo and Yusei Gasp ,Lazar then left

Yusei relieving his fox ears and tails" how much did you two hear " he said as he turned around to face his to kits(Luna and Leo)

Luna coming out of hiding dressed in her pjs " we hear the part about if we all don't duel you're friends get killed "

Leo in his pjs " I know you can teach me and Luna how to use our new demons powers ,so we can save them " he said

Yusei smiling " Fine son but only one basic attack for now " he said as he pulled out a scroll form the hidden compartment on his duel runner

Yusei then when out to the pool ,unrolled the scroll on the ground reviling a seal , he then put his hand on the seal ,and out his chakra into it making 6 wooden poles appear out of nowhere

Luna shock form the poles that came out of nowhere " Dad what did you just do"

Yusei turning back to his kits(Luna and Leo) " I don;t do any thing but put my chackra into the scroll to brake the seal they held the poles in"

Leo rose his hands

Yusei pointing to Leo" what is it son"

Leo" do you have any more of those scrolls "

Yusei removing his gloves " yes but that's besides the point " he then turned to face two of the poles "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer" he said as he slashed his claws sending his chakra out of his claws into the air in the form of blades , the chakra blades two throw two of the poles easily

this made Luna and Leo's jaws drop

Yusei then turned back to them " now what you just saw is a easy attack to master ,it only have 3 steps to do it " Luna and Leo nodded

Yusei " step on move your chakra into your hand" he said as his hand started to glow red form the demon chakra that was now in it " step to move it in to your claws" his claws then started to glow white " and the last step is to send the chakra in your claws out of your claws and into the air as you slash them " he then turned around and slashed his claws making the chakra blades cut another wooden pole

Yusei turning back to them " Thanks to the animal instinct you two got when I adopted you two , you already know how to move your chakra into you're body parts , just let you're animal side guide you ,when you try " he said making the twins smile

Leo then got infrount of one of the 3 remaining poles as the claws on his left hand started to glow white " Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer" he said as he slashed his glowing claws making blades of chakra

the chakra blades hit the wooden pole but only cut half way throw

Leo's face became sad as his ears dropped and his tail stopped wagging

Yusei walked over to Leo and put his hand oh his shoulder as he got down to his level " it's ok son you did go for a first time" he said making the new hanyou (Leo) smile as his ears popped up and his tail started to wag again as on of the last two wooden poles was cut in half that made Leo and Yusei turn to see a jumping up and down Luna smiling and saying " I did it"

Leo " why did you cut all the way throw it and I couldn't , we have to same amount of chakra " he asked

Yusei" power is the only think that can effect an attack son" he said to Leo making him look at him " the amount of chakra you put into the attack can effect it , as well how well you control the chakra you put in " he added " I can tell both of you used the same amount of chakra , so Luna must have beater chakra control " he finished as the video phone rang

Luna in panic mode"what are we going to do we can't let anyone our tails and ear what are going " she would have gone on but Yusei stopped her by covering her mouth

Yusei" Luna relax just do what I do to hid my ears and tails , it;s easy" he said as he moved his hand form his daughter's mouth and made a sign then in a puff of smoke Yusei's fox ears and tails where gone " you made the hand sign and imagine your chakra taking the form of you;re body with out the fox ears and tails " and with that said Luna and Leo made the same hand sign as there father and in a puff if smoke there ears and tails where gone

Luna walked inside fallowed by Leo as she answered the phone " Luna here how may I help you" she said as there friend Dexter's face appeared on the screen as Leo put on his duel disk that was on the table on his arm and for the first time in his life it don;t fall off

Dexter " ha Leo you duel disk isn't falling off , who fix it"

Leo" must have been me and Luna's new dad he's like a superhero or some thing"

Luna " Leo he's more of a knight" she said as she tried on her fixed duel disk

Leo " what ever " he said as he rolled his eyes " any Dex why did you call" he asked his friend

Dexter " Well , I build a deck to take down the black rose witch " he said making the twins gasp

Luna " Dex you can't do take her down, every time she plays a card it becomes real "

Leo" that's right and no one knows she is "

Dexter " Well the word on the street is she's going to be dueling in the down town duel area I would love you to come and see me stop her Luna" he said looking at Luna blushing

Luna" no thanks" she said as she hung up

Luna" monsters like the Black rose witch should even be alive"

Yusei walking inside " and whys that " he said as he crossed his arms

Luna" there dangerous , super strong and unstoppable" she said

Yusei" you mean like a demon" he said in a fatherly tone

Luna"Yes just like a..." she cot herself"OW" she said embarrassed " was that some kind of demon mind trick " she added / asked

Yusei " now it's a parent mind trick " he said as he walked over to his duel runner

Leo" dad are you going somewhere " he asked

Yusei hiding his ears and tails "no we're going some here , I'm not going to leave my kits alone" he said with a smile

Luna" but where "

Yusei" the down town duel area , form what I found out about the black rose witch, she mite be a wolf demon or wolf hanyou form her planet base monster cards or a psychic duel who can;t control herself " as he got out two spear helmets" you beast get dressed" he said to the twins

Leo " right" hr then ran off to get dressed

Luna" right Dad" she then ran to get dressed like her brother

* * *

later in the down town duel area

we see Yusei riding his duel runner with Luna and Leo on the back holding on to him around the area

Leo" Looks like she's not here"

Luna" or we missed her"

Yusei" or she's now here yet" and with that a giant spiked vine the size of a air plane busted throw the street fallow by 1000s of other vines just like it

Yusei " hold on" he said as he turned on a dime to the left to stop himself and his kits(Luna and Leo) form crashing he then stopped it as the black rose with came in to there site making the dragon head mark on Yusei's arm start to glow and to his surprise the mark of one of the mark of crimson dragon's claws started to glow on Luna's arm and on Leo's arm was the glowing dragon tail mark

Leo" dad why are our arms glowing "

Yusei" I'll tell you on the way home" he then turned to the black rose witch " Why are you doing this "

the black rose witch cook a set back as soon as she saw the glowing marks on Yusei,Leo and Luna's arms " stay back you all have to mark of the dragon as wall , my mark ruined my life so 3 more can't be good " she said as she mad a spell card come to life , the spell made her and the vines disappear making Yusei,Luna and Leo's marks disappear'

Yusei started his runner and road off

Leo" so Dad why where our arms glowing " he asked

Yusei " I was born with the mark that was on my arm,my dad said it was the mark of the crimson dragon, and I was I signer"

Luna" what's a signer " she asked

Yusei" once every 5000 years all of the signer have to unite to save the world, when I was still a kid my mark stayed on my arm all the time,but on day when I was 13 it disappeared ,I thought the crimson picked some one else to be a signer, but it looks like it just went dormant " he said as he picked up speed on his duel runner

Leo" So me, Luna ,you , the black rose, and Jack have to work together or the worlds going to end "

Yusei" yes"

Luna scared " we are so doomed "

Leo" come on Sis, all 5 of the signers are hanyous so we're good "

Yusei" Son the black Rose is no hanyou " he said making Luna and Leo gasp" I didn't sen any demonic chakra within her she's just a psychic who can't control her powers " he said as his duel runner stopped at one little down town house

Yusei" getting off of his runner , Leo, Luna I have to get some thing form here , you two can ether stay with the runner or come with me " he said as he got off of his runner and removed his helmet

Leo and Luna removed there helmets and fallowed there dad (Yusei) into the house

Leo as they walked in " ha dad what is this place" he asked

Yusei" It's here I was staying before I meat you two" he said as he picked up a box

Luna" dad what;s in the box" she asked

Yusei" It's more scrolls "

Leo" like the one that had the 6 wooden poles" he said

Yusei" Yes and there's some normal ones , that I'm going to need to tech you two how to control your powers "

Leo" what do you mean control your powers" he asked and a second later he sneezed and fire came out of his mouth setting a chair on fire

Yusei put the box down ,grabbed the fire extinguisher , and put out the chair saying " Son thanks for the visual ad " and when the chair was out they walked out side to see Jack Atlas standing by his duel runner

Yusei mad as hell" Jack why are my friend's lives being threatened to made me take part in the Fortune cup" he asked Jack

Jack" Look I don;t know any thing about what you just said and I'm returning this" he said as he throw Stardust dragon to Yusei

Yusei catching the card "why are you returning this' he said looking at jack as his eyes turned blood red

Jack scared " corm down Yusei there's no need to go into rage mode" he said making Yusei shake his head

Yusei" right" he said as his eyes returned to normal

Leo " dad what's rage mode" he asked Yusei

Yusei " then a hanyou gets made enough they lose control over themselves and attack any thing that moves " he answered

Luna" ok remind me to take anger management classes " she said

Yusei turning his focus back to Jack" why did you return stardust to me "

Jack" Look I'm sick of all of this bad blood between us, you added that card to your deckand use it in the Fortune cup, I win I get stardust and we're cool, you win you keep him and we're still cool, is it a deal"

Yusei " deal"

Leo " ha jack sens your dad was a wolf hanyou and your mom was a cat hanyou, to you use a fire hydrant of a letter box" he said making a dumb joke that made Luna and Yusei laugh

Jack " learn so respect for your elders kit, I'm just as old as your father" he said pointing to Leo

Luna "wow you;re over 400 years old but you look 90000 years old" she said pushing Jack buttons

Jack getting on his duel runner " well at lest my birth parents didn;t try to kill me " he said making Leo and Luna cry as he road off

Yusei made at Jack form making his kits(Leo and Luna) cry " fox fire blast" he said as he throw a fire ball at Jack's runner's only giant wheel making JAck crash into a building and the sound of the crash made the twins stop crying

Leo" how fast to you think he was going " he asked

Yusei" sens you can;t do that kind of damage to a flower shop unless you;re going at lest 25 m.p.h , at lest 25"

Luna" at lest his neck broke his fall"

to be continued


	3. turbo duel

Jboy44 " this story;s first duel will be in this chapter"

* * *

5 seconds after Jack got up form his crash and left

we see Yusei putting the box into his runners strophic compartment as Leo and Luna put on there helmets as they claimed onto there new dad(Yusei)'s runner

Yusei putting on his helmet and getting on his runner " we you two holding on" he his new kits(Luna and Leo)

Luna" we're holding on dad " she said to her new dad(Yusei)

Yusei started his runner and took off and in 3 seconds he heard sirens behind them Yusei looked back to see Trudge riding up his tail pipe

Trudge driving up to look Yusei in the eye " I got you this time Satellite Scum " he said as he hit a button making Yusei's duel runner go " Duel mode activated, auto polite standing by" as his duel disk turned on

Trudge" When I beat you here I;m going to send you to jail for child in danger meant "

Yusei" I highly doubt that" he said as he drew 5 cards for his rest drawer " LET'S REV IT UP" he yelled

Trudge" let's ride " he said at the same time as Yusei( turbo duel start both players lps 400, both players speed counters 0)( Yusei's hand Slip stream,Junk synchro, speed warrior, quillbolt hedgehog , Turbo boster)( Trudge's hand Speed spell Rapid shotwing , Broken Blocker, speed spell Sonic buster,Wiretap, and gate blocker )

both Trudge's and Yusei's duel runners " Seed world field spell standing by"

Trudge adding the top card of his deck to his hand" Cops first Satellite, I draw"( the card is Gate blocker 2 ) " I summon Gate blocker" he said as he put a monster card side ways onto his duel disk making a giant stone block with an eye appear before Yusei's runner blocking his line of site( gate blocker's def 2000 level 4)

Luna scared to all hell" WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU NUT KILL US " she yelled

Yusei" corm down Luna, it's going to be ok" he said to his new daughter(Luna) making her corm down and relaxes

Trudge" Satellite meat my new friend , by sending my gate blocker to the graveyard I can summon Gate blocker 2" he said as the stone block blocking Yusei's line of site was replaced by a bigger stone block( Gate Blocker 2's def 3000 level 6)

Trudge playing two cards into his spell and trap card zone as he and Yusei made a right turn " I play two face downs and end my turn" he said as two giant cards appeared alone side of his runner and 2 seconds later they disappeared

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" ( the cards is Graceful revival ) ( Trudge's speed counters 1 , Yusei speed counters 0 )" first I'll play two face down cards" he said as he played two cards into his spell and trap card zone making two giant cards appear for 5 seconds before they disappeared" now I summon speed warrior " he said as he played a monster in his monster card zone making a warrior with wheels on the bottom of his feet appear out of nowhere ( speed warrior's atk 900 star level 2)

Yusei " my warrior may not be much but on the turn he's summoned he's attack points are doubled" ( Speed warrior's atk 900-1800)" Sens I normal summoned a monster I can special turbo booster " he said as he played a monster card side ways into his monster card zone making turbo booster a out of nowhere( turbo booster's def 0)" Trudge you should remember turbo booster can be sen to the graveyard so when one of my monsters attacks , it's target is destroy no mater the out come " he said as Speed warrior jumped on the turbo boosters arms , turbo booster then fired his arms like rockets destroying himself , to send Speed warrior rocketing at Gate blocker 2, and when speed warrior hit Gate blocker 2 was destroyed ( Yusei's lps 4000-2800)

Trudge hitting a button on his duel disk as he and Yusei made a left turn " go broken blocker " he said as one of the two giant cards they disappeared firm easier reappear " when a monster who's defense points are higher then it's attack points this card lets me summon two more monster that have the same name as the destroyed monster " he said as two copies of the destroyed monster appeared before Yusei blocking his line of site( Gate blocker 2's def 3000 x2 level 6 x2)

Yusei" I end my turn"( speed warrior's atk 1800-900)

Trudge adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" (the card is Search striker ) ( trudge's speed counters 2 Yusei's speed counter's 0)" I summon Search striker " he said as he summoned the said monster , making the monster appear out of nowhere ( search Striker's atk 1600 level 4)" my striker attack" with that the striker opened fire on Speed warrior who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way be for he was destroyed ( Yusei's lps 2800-2000)" I end my turn"

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand" I draw"( the card is speed spell rage of the nine tails )( trudge's speed counters 3)" I play the speed spell rage of the nine tails" he said as he played the said spell making Leo, Luna and Trudge gasp" this card's one of a kind, when I play it , you loses speed counters tell you and me have to same number of speed counters"( ( trudge's speed counters 3-0) " now I get demon fox tokens for every counter you lost " he said as 3 one tailed demon foxes appeared ( demon fox token's atk 0 x3 star level 1 x3) " now I summon junk syncrno " he said as the small monster appeared out of nowhere ( junk syncron's atk 1300 level 3 )" Now thanks to Junk syncron's effect I can summon a level 2 or lower monster form my graveyard , and I pick Speed warrior " he said as Speed warrior returned to life ( Speed warrior's atk 900 level 2)

Leo" and when speed warrior's summon his attack is double " (speed warrior's atk 900-1800)

Yusei" now I tune junk syncron to speed warrior and my 3 tokens to summon junk destroyer, " he said as junk syncron started his engine " LET"S REV IT UP" he yelled as Junk syncron transformed into 3 green rings each with a green ball of light in side of them, the 3 one tailed fox demons and Speed warrior jumped throw the first and second rings , making them turn transparent and then they got out of the 3 ring they fussed together to form junk destroyer ( Junk destroyer's atk 2600 level 8)

Yusei" and when junk destroyers is summoned I can destroy cards equal to the number of non-tuner monster used to summon him so say good bye to your gate blockers and your face down " and with that the giant junk monster destroyed to two gate blocker twos and Trudge's face down wiretap

Yusei hitting a button on his duel disk as he and Trudge made a right turn " go graceful revile " he said as a giant card appeared " now I can summon one level 2 or lower monster form my graveyard so come on back speed warrior" with that said Speed warrior once again returned to life( speed warrior's atk 900 level 2)

Luna "and now speed warrior get's his attack power doubled "( speed warrior's atk 900-1800)

Yusei" now speed warrior attack his search striker " and with the speed warrior kicked trugde's monster into another time zone( Trugde's lps 4000-3800) " now hit direct Junk destroyer " and with that the giant monster opened fire on Trugde as he he made a left turn(Trugde's lps 3800-1200)

Trugde then lost control of his runner making him crash into a wall

Yusei stopping his runner to talk to Trugde " too bad for you Trude when you crash you lose" ( Trugde's lps 1200- 0 winner Yusei )the halos of the monsters then disappeared and Yusei with Leo and Luna on his runner road off

to be continued


	4. return to the spirit world my style

Jboy44 " the fortune cup will remain mostly unchanged , the only things that have changed is Leo didn't dress up like his sister , and Luna's duel is now in the first round . so I'm only going to wright about Luna's adverser in the spirit world , Yusei's duel with Akiza and his duel with Jack "( Look out for the guest appearance one form Max the fox demon's characters in this chapter)

* * *

later back at Leo and Luna's house

we see Yusei , Luna and Leo by the pool wither there ears and tails in site

Leo and Luna's jaws are on the ground for what Yusei was doing he was walking on water

Yusei stepping back on land " now you know how chakra control can be useful Leo "

Leo " you said it dad"

Luna" that was cool but I'm not going to get my far wet"

Yusei smiling " Luna what I just did is the second chakra control test, you two are going to be doing test one"

Leo" and what's that "

Yusei" let me show you" with that he walked to the wall put his chakra into his feet and walked up the wall in a way that would made spider-man jealous he then jumped off of the wall and landed behind Luna and Leo

Luna " HOW THE HELL IS THAT EASIER " with that said Luna covered her mouth form the shock of her saying a bad word

Yusei" Luna water moves and changes and wall doesn't , went you walk on water you have to change the amount of chackra in your feet every second , on a wall you don;t have to change the chakra flow " he said" and saying bad words uncountably comes with being a hanyou so don;t feel bad about Luna" he adding Making Luna removed her hands form her mouth

Leo" so we can get away with saying bad words"

Yusei" not if we're in public "

Leo sad about not being able to curse in public " dam"

Yusei" back on track, you will both try to walk up the wall one at a time Leo will use the right side the left sides for you Luna and if you fall I catch you"

Luna walking over to the left wall " ok " she then mad a hand sign to put her chakra into her feet she then tried to walk up the wall but she only made it two steps he fore she fell and her dad(Yusei) was there to catch her in a second

Luna " thanks dad" she said as she got out of her dad(Yusei)'s arms

Yusei" it's nothing I'm your dad Luna,I will ways be there for you" he as he hugged his daughter(Luna)

Luna hugging him back and crying tears of joy for her finally having a parent that cares about her" thanks Dad" and with that Leo yelled" I did it " making Luna and Yusei turn to see Leo on top of the building walking back down the side of the wall

Luna jumped out of her father(Yusei)'s arms walked over to Leo as he got on the ground and yelled" HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU MAKE IT ALL THE WAY UP AND BACK DOWN" she then once again covered her mouth with her hands

Leo" I took the time to get more control over my chakra and I put more of it in to my feet " he said smiling

?" I KNOWN IT " yelled a crazy old man's voice making Leo, Luna and Yusei turned to see Blister ,Bolt Tanner, and Yanagi

Yanagi" I know you where half demon Yusei so tell me, do you see in color or black and white,how old are you really,"

Yusei then gave them a recap of Max the fox demon, his life and the story so far

Blister " that's some story but I think I can go check on your friends in the satellite " he said to Yusei

Yusei " you can get into the Satellite ?" he asked Blister

Blister walking out of the room" I can get in anywhere "

Tanner" well looks like you have some work ahead of you Yusei form teaching those two how to use there powers to getting ready for the fortune cup" he said pointing to Luna and Leo

Luna" ha" she said offended form what tanner said

Leo" ya" he said on the same page as his sister

Yusei" While, Tanner may have said it wrong, but he makes a point , I can't get ready for the Fortune cup, and teach you two how to control your powers at the same time" Leo then sneezed making fire come out of his nose , setting Tanner on fire

Tanner freaking out "I'M OM FIRE" he yelled as he jumped into the pool to put himself out

Tanner getting out of the pool" well I thing teaching your kids how to control there powers so they don't set anyone on fire is more importuned then dueling "

Leo" Sorry Mr, Tanner" he said with a sweat drop

Luna" oh brother" she said embarrassed thanks to her brother

Yusei" Tanner ,I think your right "

* * *

one week later on the day of the fortune cup

during Luna's duel with Professor Frank Leo fainted in the stands

Yusei scared for his son(Leo)" LEO" he yelled scared of losing his son(Leo) but unknown to him Leo's mind joined his sisters in the spirit world

* * *

in the spirit world we see Luna( with her ears and Tails out) with Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon walking throw the forest then out of nowhere

" LOOK OUT BELOW " yelled Leo as he fell form a tree and on to his sister(Luna)

Luna to Leo" Leo get off of me"

Leo jumping off of his sister" Sorry"

Luna getting up " how did you even get here, I'm the one who goes to the spirit world when she duels "

?" I think I can answer that" said a demonic male voice making Luna and Leo turn to see a man how looked to be in his 20s, dressed in black ninja pants , black ninja shoes and a black long sleeve shirt , he also had whiskers marks on his face,blood red demonic fox eyes brawn hair in Naruto's hair style , with two brawn fox ears and 9 brawn fox tails with the same head band as Yusei

the site of him made Luna and Leo hug out of fear

the man taking out a photo " do not be scared, my name is Max kitsune and I'm Yusei's father " he said as he showed them the photo and on it was a picture of Max holding a 5 year old Yusei

Luna and Leo stopped hugging

Luna" wait if Yusei's dad, and Yusei our dad then your our " she started

Leo Jumping on Max" GRANDPA " he said as he hugged Max how got down to his level

Luna made the 'why now' pose , she then ran over to Max and hugged him

Max hugged his grandkits and after 2 minutes the hug was broken

Luna" granddad you said you know why Leo came to the spirit world"

Max patting Luna on the head " you're twins , and such you have a link when you came to the spirit world the link pulled your brother here "

Leo" but I was 5 minutes before I came here" he said to his grandfather

Max" the link between twins takes time to work "

Luna" Makes sens "

Leo " but grandpa how did you"

Max got up and said " I am a 9 tailed fox , entering the spirit world is as easy as saying my first name "

Luna" ok, but how did you know here we are and that we are you grandkits "

Max " I am the leader of a 100 hidden ninja villages around the world and I have 400 kits , all of which are in different parts of the world , so once a week they all report into me throw any means " he said making Luna and Leo

Luna" you have 400 kits" she asked scared

Max" demon's live for 1000s of years,and a female demon , can;t have just one kit in a litter, and most female demon normally have there first litter , when there 12" he said making Luna yell

"SAY WHAT" Luna yelled form shock

Max" but don;t weary fox demons or Kitsunes as there also know, only stay pregnant for 9 weeks and don;t show it"

Luna" but how does the babies get in there" she said looking down at here stomach

Max"well.." with that he gave Luna and Leo the birds and the bees talk

Luna blushing as she covered her self " omg" she said shocked

Leo smiling " grandpa say that again I liked it"

Max" grandson you have alike in common with your grate grate grandfather "

Leo smiling " thanks"

Max" grandson that's a bad thing " he said turning Leo's smile upside down

Luna covering her mouth as she laughed

Max" well form the looks of the unicorn and fluff ball with a tail with a bow on it , and the fake the this world wont Luna to come here and not Leo we have a job to do "

Luna shaking off the birds and the bees talk " right" and with that sunlight unicorn kuribon , Luna , Leo and Max started walking tell they came to a rock burned down area and in the middle of it was a giant stone block with Ancient fairy dragon trapped with then it Fossilized

Luna" Ancient Fairy dragon " she said form shock

the fossilized Ancient fairy dragon " Luna , you've change, but I know it's you," she then added " are you here to fulfill your promise to the spirit world "

Luna shaking her head" I remember , when I was 4 and first came here , I promised I would stop an evil that was trying to take over this world "

Leo " takes some promise sis" he then looked at Max to hear what he had to say about it

Max" I've seen so may thinks in my life this doesn't shock me "

Luna" Like what"

Max" I was not born a demon I was adopted by a female fox demon by the name of Yuki Kitsune, after my birth parents where killed right before My eyes" he said making Luna and Leo gasp

Leo " no wounder you so cold grandpa"

Luna as her and Leo's crimson dragon mark started to glow making Yusei,Akiza and Jack's marks glow in the real world

ancient fairy dragon " Luna you must return to the real world and finish your duel with Frank the longer you stay here the more time he have here, he's destroying everything

Frank " that wont be need I;m already here" he said as Kuribon was put in chains sunlight unicorn disappeared , as Ido appeared by Frank

Luna's duel disk appeared on your arm as her two face down cards appeared

Frank with his field spell and the two cards in his spell and trap card zone ( Frank's lps 2200) (Ido's atk 2200) ( Luna's lps 300)

Luna" It's my turn I draw" she said as she added the top card of her deck to her hand ( card is a randow spell card"

Luna " I end my turn "

Frank drawing a card with out caring what it is " Ido just attack the fur ball"

Luna hitting a button on her duel disk " I don't think so go Fairy wind " she said as one of the cards popped up" now every spell and trap card on the field is destroyed and he take 300 points of damage for every card destroyed"

Frank as Kuribon became free" so then you lose"

Luna " I don;t thins so I use Kuribon's effect now he returns to my hand and you gain life points equal to you monster's attack points " she said making a chain using kuribon's effect making " but before you gain anything I use Oberon's prank " she said as her other face down popped up " this card makes it so , when one of us was going to gain life points it changes it to we both lose that amount of life points "

Luna" and sens this is a 3 card chain the last one used kicks in first " ( Luna's lps 300-0 Franks's lps 2200-0 Duel is a draw)

Frank then disappeared

Luna " take that " she said as everyone of the signers marks stopped glowing

* * *

in the real world the duel between Luan and Frank ended in a draw making both frank and Luna fall down

Yusei catching his daughter(Luna)'s body " I got ya" he then picked her up in his arms and cared her off

Luna waking up in Yusei's arms " dad" she whispered

Yusei" Luna are you ok " he asked his little girl

Luna hopping out of her dad(Yusei)'s arms " I'm fine dad"

Yusei" what happened out there" he asked her

Luna" well that professor Frank guy send me to the spirit world, and Leo too sens we're twins we ran into grandpa and he gave us the talk, which I don;t wont to talk about , I remembered the promise I made to protect the spirit world when I was 4 , and I ended the duel " she said

Yusei" So that's why Leo fainted " he said not shocked by anything else Luna said

* * *

in the spirit world we see Max and Leo still there and Leo's freaking out

Leo in freak out mode running around like crazy " I'M GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOR EVER "

Max grabbing him and shacking him " will you calm down you and your sisters link is avuncularly going to pull you back into the real world so get a hold of your self " he then put Leo down

Leo how's now out of freak out mode " thanks grandpa I needed that"

Max took a card out of his pocket" here when you get back to the real world give your Sister this " he said as he handed Leo the card

Leo taking the card" I'll do that grandpa"

Max" and tell your father , me and his mother said hi " he said as Leo became to fade

Leo" I'll do that grandpa" he then returned to the real world

* * *

in the real world

Luna and Yusei( luna and Yusei's fox ears and tails are in site) walk into a room to see, Tanner ,Yanagi and a bed that had Leo's(with his ears and tail out) sleeping body laying in it

Luna running over to the bed" LEO" she yelled as she ran and when she got to the bed Leo sat up

Yusei running to his son(Leo)'s side " Son are you ok"

Leo rubbing his eyes " dad, Grandpa and grandma said hi"

Luna hugged her brother

Yusei putting his hand on Leo's shoulder" don't scare us like that again son"

Leo" ok dad" he then looked at his left hand to see the card his grandfather(Max) had given him" Luna grandpa wonted me to give you this" he said as gave Luna the card

Luna stopped hugging Leo and took the card to see it was Ancient fairy dragon's card this made Luna gasp

Luna" thanks Leo"

Leo" don't thank me thank grandpa" he said making Luna sad

Luna " I wish I could " she said sadly

Leo" where those he and grandma live anyway"

Yusei" they live in the first hidden demon village," he said

Tanner" what do you mean the first ?" he asked

Yusei" back when my dad was 19 the same year he became the village's leader, he send a lot of hanyou's and full demon;s alike to set up more villages , know there's hidden demon villages around the world " he answered

Yangai " wow, so that's why there's one of these demon villages hidden in the satellite "

Yusei" right I was there before Zero reverses happened and after that I was stuck "

Leo" so here's the first hidden demon village" he asked his dad(Yusei)

Yusei " It's hidden in the mountains, but I'm not suppose to tell here it is to any humans "

Luna" can you just whisper here it is to me and Leo"

Leo" ya dad"

Yusei " I don't see why not" he then whispered some thing into Luna's

Luna in shock " wow that place is hidden good" she said form shock

Yusei then whispered the same thing into Leo's ear

Leo" I didn't ever think that was possible " he said shocked

to be continued


	5. the master mind reviled

Jboy44 " this chapter's going to be Blister's adventurer in the satellite so Yusei and the others will not be seen in this chapter "

* * *

meanwhile with Blister

we see Blister walking in an old abandon subway tunnel flashlight in hand

Blister pointing the flashlight in his right hand allover the place " hello , my names Blister , I was send here by Yusei, you know the half fox demon"

? form behind Blister " Good and I'm the only one of his friends in the satellite that knows he's half demon" said the voice of a young boy making Blister turn around to see a boy with a yellow tracking mark on his cheek , he had red hair in the same style as Kida form Naruto, he had red fox ears and 3 red fox tails, he was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt , black ninja pants,black ninja shoes and he had a head band that had a picture of bat wings on it

" the names Rally" the said boy said "I can't hide my ears , and thanks to some DNA testing I found out my mother was a human psychic and that's why I can't hide my ears and tail, So I have to dress up like a girl to hide them" the boy added

Blister speechless " how old are you anyway kid " he asked

Rally " I'm 12 " he then pointed to his headband with his thumb " but this headband shows that I've completed my ninja training , that's why does fat cops didn't get me"

Blister not knowing what to say " your a real wall of information kid" he said with a sweat drop

Rally " well are we going to stand around or are we going to save my human pals who don;t know me and Yusei are half demons "

Blister sweat dropping " right, I;m runners this way" he said point back to where he came form with his flash light

Rally " lead the way" he said making Blister start walking with Rally right behind him

when they got to Blisters runner Blister pulled out a second helmet

Blister handing the helmet to Rally " here your going to need this"

Rally pushing the helmet away " I'm half demon I don;t need it "

Blister putting the helmet away" fine" he then put on his own helmet

Blister getting on his runner " I hope you don;t get car sick "

Rally getting on the runner " I don't"

Blister starting the runner " here we go " he then took off

Blister " do you have any idea where you and Yusei's human pals are " he asked

Rally " there locked in an old train car , just take a left and look for the sector security's fat cops" he answered

Blister making a left turn " ok" and right away they saw 10 sector security officers guarding an old train car

Blister stopping his runner " well I be dammed"

Rally " now who do you wont to get them out ?" he asked Blister

Blister " what do you mean" he asked back

Rally " you know do you wont to let the fat cops live or kill them" he asked Blister back

Blister " 1, let them live , and 2, what's wrong with you" he asked the hanyou

Rally " I'm a half demon ninja , that's a naff said " he answered

Blister " true " he said sweat dropping

" freeze " said a man sector security officer's voice making rally and Blister jump off of the runner to face the man

the officer " if you don't get out of here the cart your friends are in will be destroyed by the boom placed inside of it "

Blister " your bluffing " he said acting like a tuft guy

Rally" Blister he's not lying " he said making Blister turn to the young hanyou

Blister " how can you tell" he asked Rally

Rally " I'm a hanyou I can tell when some ones lying "

the officer " now your have 3 minutes to leave "

Rally and Blister then got back on the runner and drove off

Blister " now what " he asked as he made a right turn on his runner

Rally " we play by Rex Goodwin's rules for now " he anwered

Blister " that's not very ninja like" he replied

Rally" the only way to save me and Yusei's pals is to do it Goodwin's way , that's what it takes to finish our mission then we have to do it's the ninja way"

Blister " fine " he said pissed by the problem there in

Rally " wait the Bacon bit then freak out when he saw my tails and ears "

Blister "so what ?" he asked

Rally " so he must have known already known demons and hanyous are real"

Blister gasped then said " I see your point kick , sector security must know about you guys "

Rally" ya but if they know about my kind why haven;t they reviled us to the world , or done any thing "

Blister " your right there's more going on around here then meets the eye "

Rally " and they first thing you learn as a ninja is , if your enemy knows what you are and here you are and doesn't do anything,there ether a dumbass or have your rapped around there finger . making you unknowingly doing what they wont you too , so they can complete there plan to destroy you"

Blister making a left duel on his duel runner " that's one hell of a lesson "

Rally " ya let's just pray that Goodwin's a dumbass and we're not being tricked into doing his bidding "

Blister hitting the gas " you said it kid "

a figure hidden in the shadows watching Blister and Rally drive passed him " master all is going to your master plan" the figure said into a cell phone

Rex Goodwin;s voice form the phone " Good then move on the phase 2 of the plan" he ordered

the unknown figure " yes master " the figure then disappeared

to be continued


	6. yusei vs Akiza part 1

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story"

* * *

with Yusei , Luna and Leo

we see them all on Yusei's runner driving home and the only one smiling is Luna

Luna " Leo's in trouble " she laughed out

Yusei mad " Luna when we get home you go straight to bed I wont to have a talk with Leo "he said as he made a left turn

Luna sad " ok dad" she sadly said as they arrived at there apartment building

once they where in there apartment they all revilled there ears and tails and Luna when to be

Leo so sad his ears and tails where fell down " I'm sorry dad" he said as he sat down " I just wonted to help you win"

Yusei in a fatherly tone " I know son, but spying on a human who hasn't do any thing to you,or isn't a sound ninja is wrong and against the law " he said as he got down to Leo's level " do you understand " he added

Leo " yes "

Yusei " and cheaters never win, and winners never cheat "

Leo" I'm sorry I tried to cheat for you dad" he said sadly

Yusei patting his son(Leo) on the head" good son, now get bed " he said as he messed up his son(Leo)'s hair, making the boy's ears and tail pop back up

Leo smiling form what his dad( Yusei) was doing " Ok'' he then got up and headed to bed

Yusei smiling " like you always use to say mom like father like son" and right after that was said his duel runner's video phone rang

Yusei walked over to his runner " hello" he said answering the video phone making Rally and Blister's faces appear on screen

Blister "we got good news " he started

Rally" and bad news " he finished

Yusei" Give me the good news first "

Blister " we know here your pals are "

Yusie" and the bad news "

Rally" the beacon bits said they would bloom them up if we got anywhere near them, and sens they didn't freak when they saw my fox ears and tails , I would say Goodwin's got sound ninjas working for him or he's a sound ninja himself "

Yusei" that is bad news" he said sadly " looks like we're playing by Goodwin's rules for now " he added

Blister "me and the kid..." he started

Rally cutting Blister off" HA" he taking Blister calling him a kid as an insult

Blister with a sweet drop " sorry, I mean me and Rally are coming back talk to you then " he said as he hung up on Yusei

Yusei" It's weird , the black rose has the same hair and eye color as Rally, Could she be," he said thinking " naaa" he said shacking off the thought that was in his head

* * *

the next day at the fortune cup

we see Yusei(with his tails and ears hidden) getting ready for his duel with Akiza

Luna(who's ears and tails are out in the open) " Dad, aren't you scared you seen what she can do"

Leo(who's not hidding his ears ) " ya dad "

Yusei" Yes I'm scared ,but throw all of my years of training I've learned even if your scared you got to do what you have to ,and besides I have a feeling Akiza's not the one in control of your powers " he said as he walked out to face the black rose and as soon as he was gone Rally and Blister walked in

Rally ran to Luna's side as soon as he saw her

Luna looked and Rally and thought he's so sexy she thought blushing blood red

Rally acting like a player " hello cutey,my names Rally and yours "

Luna blushing more "it's Luna, you know my dad Yusei"

Rally" ha I know him, hot stuff" he said making Luna blush more

Luna fanning herself"uh" she said not knowing what to say

Leo going to protect sister mode " why don;t we just watch the duel" he said as he got between Luna and Rally

* * *

with Yusei

we see Yusei and Akiza walk on to the duel field

Yusei turning on his duel disk " lady's first " he said giving Akiza the first turn

Akiza activating her duel disk " why aren't you a gentlemen "

both duelists put there decks into your deck zone

Yusei " LET'S REV IT UP" he yelled as he throw his hand

Akiza" let's duel" she said as she throw her hand( duel start both players life points 4000)( Akiza's hand phoenixian seed, phoenixiax Cluster amaryllis, nettles ,bamboo scrap, and Black garden )( Yusei's hand junk synchron, speed warrior, double summons , sliver wing , and give and take)

Akiza adding the top card of her deck to her hand " I draw" she then looked at the card to see it was mark of the rose

Akiza" I summon Phoenixiax seed " she said as she played a monster card into your monster card zone making a planet seed with an eye appear ( phoenixian seed's atk 800 star level 2)" now by sending my seed to the graveyard I can summon phoenixiax Cluster amaryllis " she said making the seed grow into a giant monster plant ( amaryllis' atk 2200 star level 8)

Akiza playing a field spell " now I play my Black garden field spell" she said making a old garden they looked like it was form an ancient city that was so old and forgotten all of the plants there black

Akiza playing a card into your spell and trap card zone " I'm not going to boar you with how my black garden works so I'll just play a face down card and end my turn" she said as a giant card appeared behind her monster

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" he then looked at the card to see it was graceful charity

Yusei playing a card into his spell and trap card zone " I play graceful charity" he said as a giant copy of the said card appeared before him " now I draw two cards and send two cards in my hand to the graveyard " he added as he drew the top 3 cards of his deck , he then looked at the cards to see they where ,tuner warrior,turbo booster , and Assault mode activate

Yusei sent give and take and speed warrior to the graveyard

Yusei summoning a monster " I summon junk synchron " he said as the said monster appeared beside him ( junk synchron's atk 1300 star level 3 )

Akiza " now my garden kicks in, and cuts your monster's attack in half," with that said veins of the garden rapped around junk synchron( Junk synchron's atk1300-650)" now I get a rose token" Akiza added as a giant rose appeared before her ( Rose token's atk 800 star level 2 )

Yusei" your garden can;t stop my junk synchron's effect, when he's summoned I can summon one level 2 or lower monster form my graveyard so come on out speed warrior " he said as speed warrior jumped out of his graveyard and on to the field in attack mode ( speed warrior's atk 900 star level 2 )

Yusei" on the turn my warrior's summon his attack is doubled " ( speed warrior's atk 900-1800)

Akiza" to bad my garden cuts his attack in half and gives me another rose" she said as speed warrior became trapped in the veins ( speed warrior's atk 1800-900) another giant rose then appeared before Akiza ( rose token's atk 800 star level 2 )

Yusei" I tune my junk synchron to my speed warrior to summon junk warrior " junk synchron upon hearing this pulled his engine starter string making the engine on his back raw to life he then transformed in to 3 giant rings

Speed warrior raced throw the rings after he went throw the second ring he was nothing but an outline and when he came throw the last ring he transformed into junk warrior( junk warrior's atk 2300 star level 5 )

Akiza "I don;t have to say it again now do I " the garden's black veins rapped around junk warrior ( Junk warrior's atk 2300-1150) then a 3th giant rose appeared before Akiza ( rose token's atk 800 star level 2 )" why aren't you a gentlemen giving me so many flowers " she joked

Yusei playing spell card " I play double summons " he said as a giant copy of the said card appeared " now I can normal summon one more monster, and I pick turner warrior " he said as the giant spell card changed into the said monster ( tuner warrior's atk 1600 star level 3 )

Akiza board " here we go again " she said as tuner warrior became trapped in the garden's veins ( tuner warrior's atk 1600-800) making a 4th giant rose appear before her(rose token's atk 800 star level 2)

Yusei laughing

Akiza " what's so funny ? " she asked

Yusei" look at your board " he said making Akiza look at your side of the field and she gasped

Akiza " my monster card zone's full " she said scared form seeing the your giant Amaryllis and the roses Yusei made appear with all of his summoning took up all of your monster card spaces she couldn't summon any monsters on her next turn

Yusei" yes and I'm not done yet, I tune my tuner warrior to my junk warrior to summon stardust dragon" with that said tuner warrior changed into 3 giant glowing green rings junk warrior fly throw the rings after he when throw the second ring he was nothing but an outline and after he went throw the last ring he transformed into stardust dragon ( stardust dragon's atk 2500 star level 8 )

Yusei " your garden may now cut his attack in half" stardust became trapped in the veins of the garden( stardust's atk 2500-1250)" but sens I normal summoned a monster I can now special summon turbo booster " he said making the said monster appear beside his dragon ( turbo booster's atk 0)

Yusei" sens his attack points are 0 your garden does nothing to him, so I'm going to use he's effect , I can send him to the graveyard so when one of my monsters battles, the monster it's fighting is destroy no mater the outcome " he said making Akiza gasp

Akiza " you can;t do that you'll lose your dragon "

Yusei playing a spell card " I can do it with out losing my dragon thanks to this Sliver wings " he said making a giant copy of the said spell appear before him" this card can only be equipped to a level 8 or higher dragon synchro monster so I equip it to stardust " he said making stardust's wings become covered by a bright sliver light " now each turn when stardust would be destroyed by battle he stays on the field twice , so to get rip of him you will have to fight him 3 times " he said making Akiza gasp

Yusei" now turbo booster do your thing " with that said turbo booster fired of his twin boosters destroying himself in the process, the twin boosters then connected to stardust

Yusei" stardust let amaryllis have it " stardust then opened fire on the giant plant monster and the plant monster fired back

when the plant monsters attack hit stardust stood unharmed ( Yusei's lps 4000-3150) but startdust's attack destroyed the giant plant

the two boosters connected to stardust then disappeared as the shock wave hit Yusei , but Yusei was unharmed but the stands behind him where destroyed luckily none was there thanks to them all running away when the duel started

Akiza smiling as she thought ha now a can summon my nettles to synchro summon black rose dragon on my turn 

Akiza "sens your destroyed my amaryllis you lose 800 life points " ( Yusei's lps 3150-2350)

Yusei playing a card into his spell and trap card zone " I'll play a card face down and end my turn " he said as a giant card appeared behind stardust

* * *

meanwhile backstage with Luna ,Leo, Rally and Blister

Blister "it was a cool move but sens he lost 1750 of his life points to do it was it the right move "

Leo" the black rose may be in the lead for now but dad's going to win"

Rally" and don;t forget I gave him the turbo booster card "

Luna to rally " Rally is it me or do you and Akiza look like you could be family "

Leo" ya you have the said hair and eye color "

Rally" so red hair is as common on demons and half demons as tails are , and brown eyes are just as common"

Luna " right I don;t know what I was thinking "

to be continued


	7. yusei vs Akiza part 2

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story"

* * *

with Yusei , and Akiza's duel

(Yusei's field stardust dragon, Sliver wing and a face down,)( Yusei's hand is empty)( , Yusei;s lps 2350)( Aki's field rose tokenX4 , and Black garden one face down)(,Akiza's hand nettles , and mark of the rose,)( Akiza's lps 4000)

Akiza adding the top card of your deck to her hand " It's my move so I draw "

Yusei hitting a button on his duel disk before Akiza could even look at the card " Go Assault mode activate " he said as his face down card popped up

Yusei " thanks to this card I can send startdust to the graveyard to summon stardust dragon Assault mode " with that said sliver wings disappeared and stardust was upgraded to stardust dragon Assault mode ( stardust dragon assault mode's atk 3000, star level 10 )

Yusei " now thanks to your garden he may lose half of his attack points but you now lose your last monster card space to a rose token " he said as a 5th rose appeared before Akiza(rose token's atk 800 star level 2 ) , then stardust assault mode became trapped in the garden's veins ( stardust dragon assault mode's atk 3000-1500)

Akiza looked at the card she just drew to see it was Copy plant

Akiza sadly said " I Swift all of my rose tokens to defence mode" with that said your 5 roses turned blue( Rose token;s def 800X5)

Akiza " and end my turn" she said sadder then ever

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" he then looked at the card to see it was pot of greed

Yusei " I play pot of greed" he said as he played the card he just drew" now I draw two more cards " he said as he added the top two cards of his deck to his hand , he then looked at them to see they were scrap iron scarecrow and shield warrior

Yusei playing a card into his monster card zone side ways " I summon shield warrior in defence mode " with that said the said monster appear out of nowhere on his knees and holding his shield out , the monster then turned Blue ( Shield warrior's def 1600)

Yusei playing a card into his spell and trap card zone " and I'll play one face down card and end my turn" he said as a giant card appeared laying down behind his dragon

* * *

with Leo,Luna,Rally and Blister

Leo puzzled " why didn't dad attack "

Rally" that would have give the black rose a chance to summon her black rose dragon "

* * *

meanwhile back with the duel every one watching was yelling " take her down satellite "" kill the witch " and " burn her she's a witch " this made Akiza shake

Akiza pulling out her mask " I can;t take it " she then put on your mask and stopped shaking

Akiza " you would be surprised how easy it is to live your life behind a wall ever if it's only as big as your face "

Yusei" I understand what it's like to be different , but you don;t have to hind your face, you have power and it wont's to be free, the more you fight it the stranger it'll fight back, you have to embarrass it not fight it "

Akiza "what do you know about it your normal , you can;t understand me "

Yusei's signer mark started to glow red just like his eye were " I;m any thing but normal " he said as a fire ball appeared in his left hand making his glove burn right off of his hand

Akiza gasping form the fire ball I couldn't have just saw that 

Akiza shaking it off " I draw" she said as she add the top card of her deck to her hand , she then looked at the card to see it was graceful charity

Akiza playing a card form your hand " I play graceful charity " " now I draw 3 cards and then send to cards form my hand to the graveyard " she added as she draw 3 cards form your deck she then looked at the cards to see they were Regenerating rose , wall of thorns and premature burial , she then send copy plant and nettles to your graveyard

Akiza summoning a monster " I send two of my rose tokens to the graveyard to summon Regenerating Roses " she said as two of her roses disappeared and where replaced by a bigger roses with 4 arms ( Regenerating Rose's atk 0 star level 7)" sens my rose has not attack points the only thing that happens is you get a rose token" she added as a giant rose appeared before Yusei( rose token's atk 800 star level 2)

Akiza playing a spell card " now I use premature burial " she said as a giant copy of the card appeared before her " now I give up 800 life points to summon a monster form my graveyard and I pick copy plant " with that said the said monster rose form the grave ( copy plant's atk 0, star level 1 )( Akiza's lp 4000-3200)

Akiza" now once again the only thing that happens is you get a rose token" a giant rose then appeared before Yusei ( rose token's atk 800)

Akiza "now I turn my 3 rose tokens to my copy plant to summon black rose dragon " copy plant then disappeared as the 3 roses became one to form black rose dragon( black rose dragon's atk 2400 star level 7 )" she may lose half of her attack points but you get another rose token " ( black rose dragon's atk 2400-1200) another rose then appeared before Yusei ( Rose token's atk 800)

at the site of the black rose dragon everyone but Leo, Luna , Rally and Blister ran out of the stadium

Akiza" now I use my dragon's effect, so I remove form play my copy plant to change your shield warrior to attack mode and redoes his attack points to 0 " she said as she removed copy plant form your graveyard

Black rose dragon's eyes then glow red making shield warrior stand up, and his colors changed back form blue to his normal colors ( Shield warrior's atk 800-0)

Akiza " Black rose dragon attack his shield warrior " her dragon then opened fire on shield warrior

Yusei hitting a button on his duel disk " go scrap iron scarecrow " he said as his face down card popped up and transformed into a scarecrow make of old metal" this card stops your attack , it then goes back faces down for me to use next round " he said as the black rose dragon's attack hit the scarecrow, the scarecrow then turned back into a card and return to it's face down possession

Akiza playing a card into your spell and trap card zone " I'll play one card face down and end my turn " she said as a giant card appeared behind her dragon( shield warrior's atk 0-400)

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " my move, I draw" he then looked at the card to see it was spell form the pot

Yusei playing a spell card "I play spell form the pot , thanks to this card we both draw 3 cards " with that said he and Akiza added the top 3 cards of there decks to there hands

Yusei looked at the 3 cards he just drew to see they were ,heavy storm, Junk Barrage, and Turret warrior

Akiza looked at the 3 cards she just drew to see they are Ivy shackles , hedge guard,and inmato

Yusei playing a card into his spell and trap card zone " I play heavy storm "with that said a super powerful wind storm hit the field " now every spell and trap card is destroyed " he siad as the wind destroyed there face down cards and the black garden , making the monster's return to there full power ( BLack rose dragon's atk 1200-2400) ( stardust dragon assault mode's atk 1500-3000) ( shield warrior's atk 400-800)

Yusei playing a card into his spell and trap card zone " now I equip junk barrage to Stardust dragon assault mode " a giant copy of the said card appeared before Yusei and then a weird symbol appeared on the giant card and stardust dragon assault mode to show it was equipped to the dragon

Yusei " now when ever stardust destroys on of your monsters half of the destroyed monster's attack points comes out of your life points "

Yusei sending shield warrior to the graveyard " now I send shield warrior to the graveyard to special summon Turret warrior " he said as turret warrior replaced shield warrior ( Turret warrior's atk 1200 star level 5 ) " and sens he was special shield warrior's attack points are now added to his " ( turret warrior's atk 1200-2000)

Yusie " Turret warrior let your regenerating rose with revolving shot " with that said warrior fired his shoulder mounted cannons,

the cannon fire killed the giant monster rose with for arms , and thanks but to smaller rose monster toke it's place in but unlike the first monster these tow where in defines mode ( Rose tokens def 1200 star level 3 )( AKiza's lps 3200-1200)

the shock wave form the attack make Akiza's mask brake in half

Akiza covering her face" I can't let anyone see my face " she said scared

Yusei " don;t be scared Akiza , your face is beautiful just like the rest of you, you just have to let the world see for who you really are not the black rose " he said

Akiza" what do you know about being different " she yelled/ asked

Yusei looked around to see that none was here and that the cameras had be destroyed making the only thing being see by anyone out side of the stadium is the cards being played what the cards are doing and there life points so he said " I now what it's like to be different because I'm half demon" red charkra the span around him and when it was gone his human ears had been replaced by black fox ears , he now had 7 black fox tails , his clothes had also changed he now had on a long sleeve black shirt , blue ninja pants , the same shoes as Naruto but black his gloves where gone letting you see his claw like hands ,there now was a knife holder on his left leg ,and last but now lest on his forehead was a ninja headband with a pare of batwing's on it ( that's the hidden demon village's symbol ) with a black shuunin vest over the shirt

this made Akiza gasp

Yusei "Stardust attack black rose dragon with Absolute sonic burst " he called out making his dragon open fire on Akiza's black rose dragon , killing it ( Akiza's lps 1200-600) the shock wave form the attack made what was left of Akiza's makes shadier into dust

Yusei " now Junk barrage finish it " with that a piece of space junk fell form the sky and head right for Akiza

Akiza" thanks you" she said smiling and crying tears of joy as the space junk hit her ( Akiza's lps 600-0 winner Yusei)

then form behind them some one started to clap

to be continued


	8. a puppet no more

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so on to the story"

* * *

upon the sound of one man clapping Yusei, and Akiza turn to see Sayer clapping with an evil look on his face

Sayer " well done Yusei you broke my control over Akiza's powers" he said as Akiza buried her head in her legs and cried" and broken the memories blocks I put in her to stop her form knowing all of the lives I made her end as well , good show man" he added as he clapped

Yusei in fighting possession "I may be part demon, but your the real monster" he said about to attack

Sayer " well you may not like it but we aren't so different , we both came form humans but we have powers that make us inhuman, powers they let us get what we wont, but yet you don't even use your powers why is that"

Yusei" my father always said that, if you have power, you should embrace it and use it for good, it's part of the fox demon code that all fox demons fallow , form the full demon kitsunes to half breed hanyous like me "

Sayer " I am very familiar with kitsune after all, I did have Akiza artificially inseminated with a kitsune's seed to try and make a psychic hanyou, but the child had no psychic powers so I send the newly born hanyou boy send to the satellite , and blocked Akiza's memories of her pregnancies form her mind so she wouldn't even know she had a son, it was a failed experiment anyway " he said making Yusei mad and Akiza cry more as she remembered her son

Yusei " Fire style fireball jutsu" with that said a giant ball of fire shot out of Yusei's mouth, the ball of fire hit Sayer dead on burning him to death

Leo, luna, Rally, and Blister walked into site

Blister looking at the burn remains of Sayer" wow you know he dead"

Leo" wait if Akiza's a psychic , and she had a half demon son, that had no psychic powers, and he was taken form her and send to the satellite, that's the same as Rally's life story, then doesn't that mean Akiza's is Rally's mom" he said with his head spinning

Blister " the kid's right, I copied both Rally and Akiza's DNA, form neo Damion and the Satellite data base, Rally's DNA looks 50% like Akiza's meaning they are mother and son" he said confirming what Leo just said

Rally sad " all my life I was mad at my mother because I thought she throw me away like trash, but she didn't ,I was taken form her" he sadly said as Akiza looked at him with tears in her eyes

Akiza at Rally's level " son" she said crying waterfall tears as she hugged him

Rally crying as he hugged back " mom" he said as he cried more

Luna crying form this beautiful moment " it's so toughing " she said as she wiped your eye

Leo holding back his tears " I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry" he then cried like a baby

Yusei walked over to Luna and Leo and he hugged them " it's ok daddy's here"

Luna crying as she hugged Yusei back " I'm glad your my dad, dad" she said to her father(Yusei)

Leo" you said it sis"

Yusei then cried tears of joy as he held his kits( Luna and Leo) tight

Blister " I give up" he then started to cry too

* * *

later at Yusei,Luna, and Leo's place

we see Akiza, Rally, Blister,Yusei,Leo,Luna,Tanner, and Yanagi all together talking

Akiza setting on the couch next to Yusei" thanks for letting me stay here Yusei "

Yusei " it's nothing, after all you can;t go back to your place, it's in the Arcadia Movement, and we all know what they've done to you" he said as if it was no big deal

Akiza holding herself " and thanks again for saving me form being Sayer's puppet " she said thinking of how she was used

Yusei" it's nothing after we signers have to stick together,"

Akiza looking over at the pool to see Luna,Leo, and Rally talking " Yusei, I was 6 when Sayer artificially inseminated, so I have no idea how to be a parent,and with Rally and me not even being the same species, and sens you seem to be such a good father to Luna and Leo, could..." she start , doubting she could be a mother to your son(Rally)

Yusei cutting Akiza off" Akiza Rally, Luna and Leo are different , you have to change to be the parent your kit of Kits in my case needs, so I can;t help you"

Akiza" sorry"

Yusei " no it;'s ok, but I can tell you every thing you need to know about hanyous and Rally after all I've known him sens he was 5"

Akiza happy " thanks" and with that the to started to talk

Tanner looking at Akiza, and Yusei talking " well sens this is as boring so lets see what the 3 little demons are doing " he then look over at Rally,Leo, and Luna to see them agreeing

Luna" it can;t be done Rally"

Leo" ya it's imposable "

Rally" it's not imposable"

Luna " then prove it "

Rally turn to face the pool " fine then, Fire style dragon fire jutsu " a jet of fire then shot form Rally's mouth, and the fire made a giant fire ball on the top of the water on the pool's deep end , and thanks to Rally feeding the fire by breathing more fire into it the fire ball stayed for 5 seconds then Rally stopped fire breathing and the fire ball disappeared a second later

Rally then turned back to the twins to see that they and everyone but Yusei had a shocked look on there faces

Yusei to everyone " remember Kitsunes half breed or full breed are creatures of fire"

Rally to Luna and Leo " and thats what ninja training can do "

Leo" show off "

Luna whispering to her brother " we need to ask dad to take us to the satellite so we can get the same training as him"

Leo" right"

Akiza getting up" I think I'll just go to bed "

Yusie getting up " I'll show you to your room"

Akiza " thanks" she and Yusei then walked off

to be continued


	9. fox demon mating

Jboy44 " this chapter will have this fanfiction's first lemons in it"

* * *

Yusei and Akiza walking up to door

Yusei " you can stay in this room as long as you're here"

Akiza opening the door " Thanks for letting me stay here again"

Yusei " it was nothing " he said in a 'it's no big deal' tone

Akiza blushing " it wasn't nothing,my hole life even before I know Sayer, everyone I know used me or hated me, even my own parents, but you're the first living thing to ever real be nice to me " she was then about to walk into the room but Yusei stopped her my grabbing her by the arm

Yusei' Akiza look, I know you have feelings for me I can see that easily thanks to my training, but I can;t tell what they are, so just get it off of your chest and tell me "

Akiza blushing like all hell" well to tell you the true, I think I mite be in love with you" she then looked away form him

Yusei taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him " that's good to know" he then kissed her pink lips

Akiza blushed as she closed her eyes and kissed him back but soon the need for air made them brake apart

Yusei taking hold of her hand" I hope that helped you figure it out"

Akiza blushing as she opened the door " How about instead of telling you I show you" she said as she walked into the room with Yusei right behind her

but unknown to them Luna had been watching

Luna shocked blushing, and freaked out so she ran to her room but half way there she ran into Rally, literally

Luna fell on top of rally as soon as they collided

Rally" Luna, you could at lest pay a man dinner first" he said in a he was about to be raped tone

Luna jumping up blushing form what rally just said and the way he said it" pervert " she said as she covered her self as if she was naked

Rally getting up" what bugging you cute stuff" he asked in a playboy tone of voice

Luna blushing more and taking a step back" I saw your mom and my dad kiss"

Rally"so" he said in a 'what's the big deal' tone

Luna in freak out mode" MOMMIES AND DADDIES AREN'T SO POSE TO DO THAT KIND OF STUFF" she yelled back

Rally" if mommies and daddies didn't do that kind of stuff we won;t be here " he said making Luna blush more

Rally walking over to Luna making her take one step after another back tell she was pinned against the wall

Luna" you stay back" she said blushing and shaking a little

Rally now standing between her legs and grabbing her arms " and besides there's nothing wrong with a little kiss " he then kissed her

Luna's eyes widened but soon she closed her eyes and kissed him back as she rapped her tail around one of his

Rally rapped his last two tails around her body to pull her closer, he then let go of her arms and rapped them around her

Luna rested her arms on his chest as she felt his tongue moving over her lips

Luna opened her mouth to let his tongue in and soon they were licking each others tongues but the need for air made them brake apart

Luna blushing madly as she pants

Rally about to remove the top half of her cloths but she stopped him

Luna" not here,if we're going to do this then lets do it in my room( in the fanfiction Leo and Luna have there own rooms ), it'll be more conferable " she said blushing like all hell

Rally" what ever makes you feel better about hot stuff" he said as he and Luna walked off hand in hand to his room

* * *

meanwhile with Yusei and Akiza

we see them walk into Akiza's room

Yusei locking the door behind him " are you shore you wont this "

Akiza removing the top half of her cloths " yes " she said as she removed the top half of her cloths to reviling her black bra, she then removed the rest of her cloths leaving her in her black thong and bra

Yusei removing the top half of his cloths making Akiza blush blood red, he then throw her onto the bed and got on top of her

Akiza blushing like mad " is it to late to stop "

Yusei as he removed her bra" yes" he said as her breasts where reviled to him

Akiza blushed more as she moaned loudly

Yusei playing with her right nipple with his tongue as he felt it getting hard so he moved his head down her body leaving a trailer of kiss in his wake and when he came to her black thong he cut it off with his hanyou claws reviling her wet pussy this made Akiza blush more

Akiza shaking form lat of convert and blushing 100000 different reds as Yusei just laded there looking at her pussy

Yusei saw this so he started to lick her wetter then a water fall pussy sending wave after wave of pleasure throw her body

Akiza moaned louder form the pleasure she was being given as she put her right hand on Yusei's head

Yusei started to thrust his tongue in and out of Akiza's pussy making her bit her left hand to keep herself form moaning

Akiza came with out warning all over Yusei's face

Yusei licking up all of her cum" my my your taste good" he said in an animistic tone that made Akiza blush more if that was possible, when he was done licking up her cum he rolled her over and lade his chest open her back, as he unzipped his pants freeing his foot long rock hard dick

Akiza blush as much as humanly possible " what are you doing ?"

Yusei" I'm just making you my" he said as he trusted his dick into her pussy making blood gush out of her unused tunnel

Akiza let out a loud moan form the pain and pleasure she was feeling as Yusei started to trust in and out of her hard and fast, making her bury her head into the pillow to muffle her moans

Yusei trusted in and out of her faster and harder making her scream into the pillow as she came onto the bed sheets, he soon fallowed suit and came deep inside of her making her remove her head form the pillow and scream form the pleasure

Akiza then collapsed as Yusei took her and into his

Yusei in a loving tone" I love you Akiza"

Akiza half asleep " I love you too Yusei" she then passed out

* * *

meanwhile with Luna and Rally

we see them walk into Luna's room

Rally locking the door behind them

Luna standing at the foot of the bed covering herself as if she was naked but she's not with a face redder then a tomato " you know I changed my mond, I'll be staying a virgin " she said with her tail between her legs and her ears down

Rally turning around to face her " It's to late for you to change your mind now " he said as he pushed her on to the bed

Luna making up tell she was at the very tip of the bed shaking and Blushing " you stay back"

Rally removed his shirt to revile he had a six pack making Luna blush more and close her eyes to keep the pervert thoughts away " why would I do that " he said as he got on the bed and move towards her

Luna blushing and shaking more " stay back"

Rally now close a naff to grab her arms " come on now you just need to relax " he said as he pinned her against the wall

Luna blushing " please at lest be gentle "

Rally" I made no premises " he said as he moved his head to her neck and let go of her arms , he then rapped his arms around her and started to lick and neck her neck making her bite her left hand to stop herself form moaning

Luna biting her left hand so hard it was bleeding oooo he's making wet and hot in my,I can;t ever think it she thought as she felt her self getting hot and wet all over her body but mostly in her pussy

rally moved his head to her caller bone and started to suck it giving her a hickey as he pulled her red long sleeve shirt up to revile her nipples sens she was too young to need a bra making her blush more as the air hit her nipples

Luna covering her nipples with her right hand as she blushed more

Rally stopped sucking her caller bone grabbing her right hand and removing it form her chest " just relax cutey " he then moved his head to her right nipple and started to lick and suck on it, making her spit out her light hand and moan,

Rally took her left hand into his right hand as she blushed more and moaned louder, and not wanting to leave her other nipple unattended he rubbed it with his left hand making her moan more

Luna her right hand on his shoulder and moaned his name over and over again

Rally feeling her nipples getting hard, so he stopped playing with her nipples and moved his head down her body leaving a trail of kiss down her stomach

Luna let go her his hand and removed the top half of her cloths as Rally made his way to her pants

Rally unzipped her pants and pull them down her legs and finally off of her leaving her in only her heart panties

Luna blushed more form the embarrassment , as Rally just laugh

Rally removing her panties to revile her wet and tight pussy, making Luna blush more

Luna shaking form the lat of convert again

Rally seeing this so he started to lick her pussy makign her moan form the waves of pleasure this was giving her

Luna put her hands on his shoulders and moaned his name over and over again tell she came with out warning

Rally licking up all of her cum " you taste so good Luna" he said making her blush more, he then sat up and unzipped his pants freeing his foot long rock hard hanyou dick

Luna's face lit up like a rocket when she was it" Holy shit that can;t possibly fit inside of me " she said a little scared

Rally putting his hands on her hips " Luna don't be scared it'll fit, even if I have to force it in, but you just need to relax , we both know a girls first time hurts "

Luna blushing more " have you done this before "

Rally" yes I;ve done this 5 other times " he said shocking Luna to high hell

Luna" SAY WHAT" she yelled form the shock as Rally trusted his dick into her tight and wet pussy, making her feel pain as blood gushed out of her pussy

Luna looking for convert in an embrace " IT"S SO WARM" she yelled form the pain

Rally returning the embrace" it's ok I'm here " he said in a loving tone as Luna buried her head and arms into his chest as she cried

Luna crying her eyes out " how...do..we..men..do..this...all..of..the...time" she moaned out

Rally took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him , he then kissed her lips,

Luna kissing him back as she closed her eyes

Rally broke the kiss and wiped her tears " feeling better" he asked in a scared to death tone

Luna" ya the pains gone" she said as she got use to it

Rally " then tell me how those it feel"

Luna " it's big, slippery and so warm, it feels so good" she said in a horny tone

Rally laying her down as she rapped her arms around his neck " then I'm going to start trusting " he said as he started to move his dick in and out of her , going slow to help her get use to it, but then he started to speed up

Luna moaned his name as she sliding back and forth to help him gain speed

Rally trusting up as she slid down makign the stuff in her pussy crash into his dick, this felt so good both of them moaned in pleasure

Luna about to cum again" Rally,I'm cumming" she said as her juices gushed out of her

Rally gave one last powerful trust into her as he came with out warning sending his seed deep inside of her

Luna loving they way his seed felt inside of her " it's so warm" they then found themselves stuck so they gave one another one last loving kiss ,they then fall asleep holding each other

to be continued


	10. it begins

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so one to the story"

* * *

the next morning with Yusei and Akiza

Yusei wakes up to find Akiza sleeping on his chest

Yusei " she's cute when she's asleep" he said as she started to wake

Yusei " Good morning beautiful " he said to her as he held you in his arms

Akiza blushing blood red " good morning handsome" she said as she snuggled into Yusei's chest

Yusei then rapped all 7 of his tails around her

* * *

meanwhile with Rally and Luna

we see Rally's holding a sleeping Luna in his arms smiling as his tails where wagging back and forth

Luna waking up " that was some night last night" she said half asleep as she hugged him

Rally kissed your on the forehead and said " it shore was "

Luna opening her eyes to see that Rally now had 4 tails " Ha you grow a new tail over night " she said making Rally look back to see she was right

Rally looked closely at Luna and saw she too had a new tail " and so did you" he said making Luna looked for herself and he was right

Luna" looks like you get a new tail from mating " she said form shock

Rally" I wounder if It'll work again"

Luna Looking Rally in the eye " wont find out ? " she asked shocking Rally for a second but after they they started kissing

then the door open to revile Leo

Leo upon seeing his sister naked in bed with a naked boy making out he when into freak out mode " HOLLY SHIT" he yelled making Rally and Luna brake apart look a Leo then they covered themselves with the sheets

Leo then closed the door as he fainted with a nose bleed as Yusei and Akiza now full clothed , walked up to him hand in hand

Yusei letting go of Akiza's hand and picking up Leo" Son snapped out of it" he said as he shook his son(Leo) up

Leo as Yusei stopped shacking him and let go of him" I opened the door and I saw Rally and Luna in bed together naked making out and they both had a new tail" he said blushing as he tried to forget he saw his sister that way

Akiza upon hearing that her son(Rally) had done that she fainted and she was cot by Yusei

Yusei " they grow up so fast" he said in a ' my kids are growing up too fast' tone

Leo" how can you be so common at a time like this ?" he asked his dad(Yusei) in a 'are you crazy' tone

Yusei " son it's in the nature of hanyous and full demons alike when they're not fighting there mating " he said making his son(Leo) blush" and if you ever talk to me in that tone again your grounded " he said in a fatherly tone as Akiza started to wake

Leo scared of his dad(Yusei) " yes sir"

Akiza who heard everything while she was passed out " so it's normal that my son had sex at his age ?" she asked half asleep as she stood up and out of Yusei's arms

Yusei" yes"

Akiza" ok then I'll just have to deal with that then" she said in a 'I'm uncomfortable' tone

then Rally and Luna walked into the wall fully clothed holding each others hand

Luna blushing " dad an I in trouble ?" she asked her dad(Yusei)

Yusei" no this happens to all hanyous your age" he said that making Luna smile , and Akiza faint

Yusei catching Akiza as she falls " I never took her for a fainter "

Leo " you said it dad"

* * *

later that day in the kiba dome

we see Yusei putting on his helmet as he;s surrounded by( all of the hanyous have there ears and tails hidden),Luna,Rally,Akiza,Leo,Tanner,Blister,and Yanagi

Luna" be careful out there dad"

Leo" ya, Jack may be a snack in the grass but he's still got game "

Rally" Jack's a push over even if you lose you can still kick his ass after the duel"

Akiza in an uncomfortable tone " right" she then fainted again but for once Yusei didn;t catch her tanner did

Tanner" we'll tell her how the duel went if she doesn;t wake up for it"

Blister " give jack what for Yusei "

Yanagi" do you see in color or black and white "

Yusei" Yanagi, I see in color,and thanks for the words or wisdom everyone" he then got on his duel runner and rode onto the kiba dome trace

* * *

on the trace Yusei pulls up to the starting line with Jack 'Atlas'

Jack " looks like we're right back to where this hole thing started "

Yusei" looks that way but now everyone's going to see you lose "

Jack" we'll see about that old friend " he said as a giant red light appeared in the sky

the mc " when the light turns green you two will take off the first to the first turn wins the first turn of the game" the light stayed green for 5 seconds before he turned green

Jack and Yusei starting there runners and taking off " LET"S RIDE" ( turbo duel , speed world field spell activated , both players lps 4000, both players speed counters are 0)


	11. The Fortune Cup Finale, my style

Jboy44 " nothing new to add so one to the story"

* * *

( turbo duel start, Jack's lps 4000, Yusie's lps 4000, both have 0 speed counters )

Jack and Yusei draw 5 cards form there decks as they came to the first turn ( Jack's hand Speed fusion,Sinister Sprocket,Medium piece golem,big piece golem, and Small piece golem)( Yusei's hand,junk synchron , Totem pole ,sonic chick,vision wind , and Zero rebirth)

Yusei hitting the gas, and bet Jack to the first turn of the track " sense I made the turn first, the first moves my, I draw" he said as he added the top card of his deck to his hand( the card is speed warrior)

Yusei playing a card sides into his monster card zone" I summon sonic chick in defense mode" with that said a small pink chicken appeared out of nowhere, the chicken then turned blue( sonic chick's def 300 star level 1) ,

Yusei playing a card into his spell and trap card zone " I play one face down card and end my turn" he said as a giant card appeared laying down behind his monster,then after 5 seconds the card disappeared( Jack's speed counters0 - 1, Yusei's speed counters 0 - 1)

Jack adding the top card of his deck to his hand" then it's my move, I draw" ( the card is Max Archfiend ) " I summon Mad Archfiend "he said as he played the said monster in attack mode, making it appear out of nowhere, as he and Yusei made another turn ( Mad archfiend's atk 1800 star level 4)

Jack pointing at sonic chick," Mad Archfiend attack's chick,with bone sharp shower" the monster then fired off flaming pieces of bone form the skull inside of it's gut

Yusei hitting a button on his runner" I don;t think so go, Totem pole" he said as his face down card returned , and popped up to become a totem pole with 3 faces, bird, a demon, and what looked like an owl " this card can block 3 attacks before it's destroyed " the bird face of the totem pole then flow off of the pole and saved sonic chick form jack's attack , but it was destroyed doing so only leaving the totem pole with two faces

Jack" I end my turn"( Jack's speed counters 1-2, Yusei's speed counters 1-2)

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand( the card is speed spell unlimited synchron{not a real card} )

Yusei summoning a monster in attack mode " I summon Junk synchron" with that said the said monster appeared ( junk syncron's star level 3, atk'1300)

Yusei playing a speed spell " I play the speed spell Unlimited Synchron," he said as he played the spell into his spell and trap card zone" when I have 2 or more speed couters this card let's me send one tuner and one non-tuner monster on my side of the field to the graveyard to special one synchro monster, no matter the level of the two monster, so lets say hello to Stardust dragon " with that said his two monsters disappeared , and were replaced by Star dust dragon( Stardust dragon's atk 2500 star level 8)

Yusei" Stardust show his archfiend what your made of with Shooting sonic " his dragon then opened fire on Mad archfiend

Jack" sorry Yusei but then mad archfiend is attacked,he switchs to defences mode" ( mad archfiend's def 0) the archfiend was then destroyed by stardusts attack

Yusei using another speed spell " I play the speed spell angel baton " he said as he played the said spell " thanks to this card I send one card in my hand to the graveyard" he then said vision wind to the graveyard " then I draw 2 more cards " he then added the top two cards of his deck to his hand ( the cards are fortress warrior and joint future )

Yusei playing a card face down into his spell and trap card zone" I'll set one card face down, and end my turn " ( Jack speed counters 2-3, Yusei's speed counters 2-3)

* * *

meanwhile backstage with Leo, Luna,Rally, Blister,Tanner, Yanagi and a finally awake Akiza

Luna jumping for joy " go DADDY " she yelled happy that her dad(Yusei) was winning

Rally stopping Luna form jumping " Luna the duels not over yet,a lot could happen"

Leo" that's right,Jack, may be a slime ball of a hanyou, who hasn't even gave his tails and ears air in years, but he can duel "

Blister" but so far, I would say Yusei's got a good shot at winning "

Tanner" I don;t think so, Jack beat me "

Yanagi" but Yusei beat you,so he does have a good shot at it"

Akiza" GO YUSEI, HIT JACKASS WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE" she yelled shocking everyone to high hell

Leo" that was out of character " he said form shock

* * *

meanwhile in Rex Goodwin's pervert box

we see him,Lazar and Mina watching the duel

Lazar impressed " I can;t believe it either of have lost 1 life point"

Goodwin" well they are both signers and half demons after all" he said making Mina gasp

Lazar" that is true, but looks like Mina didn't know either of those facts " he said looking at Mina's shocked look

* * *

back with the duel

Jack adding the top card of his deck to his hand as he and Yusei made a right turn " I draw" ( the card is Speed spell overboost )

Jack playing a speed spell " I play the speed spell Overboost" he said as he used the said spell" now I gian 4 more speed counters ( Jack's speed counters 3-7)but at the end of my turn my speed counters goes down to one,"

Jack playing another speed spell " but for now I'm going to pick of the past with speed fusion, " he called out as he played the spell card "now I can fuss my big piece golem, and my medium piece golem to form, Multiple piece golem" with that said the two monsters became one to form Multiple piece golem( Multiple piece golem's atk 2600 star level 7)

Jack " now I normal summon the tuner monster Sinister sprocket" with that said the said monster appeared out of nowhere ( Sinister sproket's atk 400 star level 1)

Jack " now I tune my sinister sproket to my golem, to call out my Red dragon archfiend " the sprocket then transformed into a green ring that the golem then jumped throw, and when it came out it had transformed into Red dragon archfiend ( Red dragon archfiend's atk 3000 starlevel 8)

Jack " Red dragon archfiend destroy Stardust with Scorching Crimson Flare" with that said Jack's dragon opened fire on stardust, making Jack,Yusei,Luna,AKiza, and Leo's crimson dragon marks start to glow

Yusei hitting a button on his duel disk " go totem pole" the second face of the totem pole then flow off of the pole and blocked Red dragon archfiend's attack saving stardust

Jack" I end my turn" ( jack's speed counters 7-1,)

Yusei " I draw my go I draw" (Yusei's speed counters 3-4 Jack's speed counters 1-2) he said as he added the top card of his deck to his hand ( the card is speed energy) " I play the speed spell speed energy" Yusei yelled as he played the said spell " when I have 4 or more speed counters one monster I control, gains 200 attack points for every speed counter I have, so stardust now gains 800 attack points( Stardust dragon's atk 2500-3300)" next up I summon speed warrior " he said as he played the said monster making the monster appear out of nowhere( speed warrior's atk 900 star level 2) " and one the turn he's summoned my warrior's attack is doubled ( speed warrior's atk 900-1800)"

Yusei "Now stardust take down red dragon archfiend with Cosmic flare" Stardust then opened fire on Jack's dragon , and destroyed it ( jack's lp 4000-3700) the crimson dragon then appeared out of nowhere and took Jack, Yusei,Akiza,Rally,Luna, and Leo to a different world where they saw the satellite and the hidden demon village where both jack and Yusei where born being destroyed by purple flames that form the sky looked like a spider

the crimson dragon" if all **six** signers don;t work together, this will be the future, humans hanyous and demons alike will all be destroy the fate of the world is in your hands," a red highway then appeared " but to leave this world the signer of the dragon head and wings most finish there duel" he said tell Jack and Yusei what they most do

Jack and Yusei then took off on the high way the crimson dragon had made to continue there duel

Yusei, picking up where he left off " now speed warrior attack jack's life points directly " speed warrior then kicked jack in the gut making him go into a spin out( Jack's lps 3700-1900 Jack's speed counters 2-0)

Jack getting back control over his runner" I guess I had that coming "

Yusei" I end my turn" ( speed warrior's atk 1800-900) ( jack's speed counters 0-1 Yusei's speed counters 4-5)

Jack adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" the card is call of the hunted " I play one card face down and end my turn"

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " my go I draw" ( the card is Max ax)

Jack hitting a button on his duel disk " go call of the hunted" the said trap card then appeared at his right side " now I get to summon red dragon archfiend back to the board" he siad as the trap card started to transform into his dragon

Yusei hitting a button on his duel disk " I don;t think so, so joint future" he said making the said trap card appear before him" now by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard,your trap doesn;t activate and it's returned to the top of your deck" he then said max ax form his hand to the graveyard making call of the hunted disappear and reappear on top of jack's deck

Yusei" sorry jack but this is over,Stardust end this" his dragon then fired on jack taking away the last of his life points ( jack's lps 1900-0 winner Yusei) then jack,Yusei,Luna,Leo,Rally, and Akiza, returned to there world

Jack';s runner crashed into the kiba dome's wall as soon as they returned

when the finally score of the duel appeared on the jumbo-tron a giant hologram of Yusei appeared in the air

MC " let's give a round of sound to the new masker of faster, Yusei fudo "

to be continued


	12. aunthor's note

author's note sense I finished the first season, of yugioh 5d's I'll be taking a 3 month brake before I write the dark signer arc


	13. fortune cup aftermath

we see an army of, reporters all over the Kaiba Dome floor trying to get to Yusei but to no avail fore he, Leo, Luna, Rally, Akiza, Blister,Tanner , and Yanagi have disappeared with out a trace

* * *

meanwhile under the Kaiba dome

we see Yusei pushing his duel runner,Leo , Luna,( who have there hanyou tails and ears hidden), Akiza, Blister,Tanner, Yanagi and Rally( has his jacket hood over his head and his four tails hidden in his pants )

Akiza to Rally in a motherly tone " Son you look like a hoodlum "

Rally in reply " Mom, thanks to your psychic coursing throw my veins I can;t hide my fox tails and ears, like normal hanyous so, I either have to look like a hoodlum or dress like a girl to hid them, witch one to you thing is best "

Akiza " Point taken"

Tanner " So no ones going to ask about the secret tunnel we're walking in or how we got here"

Yusei" If you known this tunnel was here, or how we got here Tanner you would be a ninja too"

Blister " Fair enough "

* * *

back in the Kaiba dome,

we see the army of reporters trying to swarming an ambulance as Jack is boarded into it but Sector security holding them back

a Sector security officer " get out of here now" he yelled to the Ambulance's driver as Jack was finally on board

The Ambulance drove off as fast as it could making the swarming Reporters head for Goodwin

Goodwin appearing on the jumbo-tron " Lesson , I well answer all of your questions in a press conference in 2 hours so please remain common " he then disappeared form the jumbo-tron making all of the reporters leave accept one

the last Reporter in the room was a young women, with black, hair glasses and was dressed like Mokuba

the young lady " I know Goodwin's hiding something or my name isn't Carly Carmine" she said in a 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this' tone she then head out of the Kaiba dome and to the parking lot

* * *

back under the Kaiba doem with Yusei, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Rally, Blister, Tanner, and Yangai

Leo to Yusei " ha dad what do you think the crimson dragon meant when he said 'all six signers' " he asked his father(Yusei)

Yusei still pushing his runner " Good question son, the legend Yangai, told me only said there was five signers "

Yangai" WHAT THERE'S A 6th SIGNER" he yelled form shock

Luna " well. may be part of the legend was lost over time after all it happened 5000 years ago"

Akiza " could be"

Blister " Well, we'll never know, unless we know someone was there 5000 years ago, and that's not happening any time soon"

Yusei" Actually , we can talk to someone who was around 5000 years ago," he said making everyone gasp " my grate grandfather is over 10000 years old, I don;t know if you where there when the original first called upon the crimson dragon but he's the best chances we have"

Tanner " but how are we going, talk to him it's not like we could just use a phone "

Yusei putting his hand on the wall " I know how to reach my grate grand father" he then focused chakra into his hand making it glow , the chakra form his hand entered the wall making a glowing red picture of a 4 tailed fox demon appear on the wall, the wall then rose up to revile a hidden tunnel making everyone by Rally's jaw drop form shock

Rally " guys there's hidden tunnels all over the city you need to be a demon or hanyou and have the right number of tails to open them" with that said everyone shook it off and headed into the tunnel and they came out in the back alley by the twins apartment

Yusei " lets head inside then I'll see if I can reach my grate grandfather"

Rally " sounds like a plan" they all head inside

as soon as they got here

Yusei removed the glove on his right hand, bit his thumb to draw blood , he then made the hand signs for a summoning jutsu , he then slammed his right hand onto the ground and said " summoning jutsu" where was then an explosion of smoke and when the smoke cleared there was a 6 tailed fox demon in it's true demon form. Luna and Leo had there teach us how to do that faces on, Yangai had a heart attack and the others accept for rally where both scared and shocked

Yusei put his glove back on and handed the fox demon a note " deliver this "

the fox demon taking the note " first pay up" he said with his hand out

Yusei " they always wont a tip" he then gave the demon a dollar

the fox demon taking the dollar and the note " thanks " the demon then disappeared

Yusei turning to the others as his fox ears and 7 fox tails returned " I known explain" he then took a deep breath " that was a messenger fox, and I got here thanks to me using a summing jutsu, " he then took another deep breath " a summing jutsu I'll tell you but lesson, because I'm only going to say this once, a summing justu, is just what it sounds like, a ninja art used to summon animals or demons to ad in battle or deliver messages , it works by signing a contract in blood with animals,and/or demons, to preform a summing jutsu you must draw your own blood, you then make the need hand signs " he then started to made hand signs "Boar, Dog ,Bird,Monkey, and last Ram" he said as he made each hand sign " you then just put your hand you signed the contract with on the ground and call out summing jutsu "

Rally taking his hood off the resole his red fox ears " thanks for the play by play but graps is down over here" he said as he point to Yangai, he then got dow non his knees and electrified his hands " clear" he said as he slammed his electrified hands onto Yangai's cheat makign him jump up and say " WHAT DID I MISS "

Rally's hands then returned to normal and he got up and pulled his 4 fox tails out of his pants " finally the tails can get some air "

Leo making his green fox ears and tail reappear as he ran over to Yusei with his sister(Luna) right behind him " Ya dad, can you teach us how to do one of those summoning jutsus "

Luna making her fox ears and two fox tails appear " ya daddy please" she said using her cute faces

Yusei" first cute faces don;t work on me, second, I don;t have the contract scroll so I can't teach you two the summing jutsu"

to be continued


	14. web of Deceit, Part 1 my style

Yusei,Leo,Luna, and Akiza's dragon birth marks begain to glow and hurt, but this time it felt like it was guiding them to something

Leo " does anyone else feel like there being pulled to something"

Yusei " yes son"

Akiza" and it feels like something bad"

Luna" very bad"

Yusei hiding his ears and tails " I'll go check it out"

Akiza standing up for herself" and why to you have to check it out ?"

Rally answering his mother( Akiza)'s question " let's see he's the best duelist here, he can control his half demon powers, and he's had over a 100 years of ninja training "

Akiza to her son(Rally) "that was a reticule question son"

Blister" we all know that Akiza,and someone had to have to balls to tell you "

Tanner" you said it Blister, the kid got balls" he said as they saw Rally, and Yusei where gone

Leo" talk about doing the ninja"

* * *

meanwhile with Yusei

Yusei's driving his runner in down town new Domino city falling where his signer mark was guiding him" I don;t know where my mark's leading me, but I'm all most there, I can feel it" he said as he drove his runner into an old parking garage where a man in a cloak with a mark in the shape of a spider on his arm glowing purple, and a duel disk on the other arm

Yusei getting off of his runner " are you the 6th signer"

the cloaked man "no I'm a shadow drone,and you just duel me" he said as a ring of purple fire appeared around him and Yusei

Yusei putting his duel disk on "sense I know this flames are real,you got yourself a duel"

both Yusei and the cloaked man, turned there duel disks on, and draw there hands

the Cloaked man" LET'S DUEL"

Yusei at the same time as the cloaked man "LET'S REV IT UP"

(cloaked man's lps 4000) ( Yusei's lps 4000)

(Yusei's hand tuning,Junk barrage,Sonic chick,Iron Resolve, and Battle Waltz) ( Cloaked man;s hand,blizzard lizard , Ice mirror, de-synchro, Pot of Avarice, and call of the hunted)

the cloaked man, adding the top card of his deck to his hand "I'll start, I draw," he then looked at the card he just drew to see it was Dark Tuner Catasrogue

the man playing a monster card side ways on to his monster zone" I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode" he said as the icey lizard appears out of nowhere and turned blue( Blizard lizard's def 1800 star level 3)

the man playing a card into his spell and trap card zone" I'll set one card face down and end my turn" a giant face down card then appeared behind his monster

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " My move I draw" he yelled as he looked at his card to see it was scrap iron scarecrow

Yusei showing the cloaked man a spell card " I play to spell Tuning, so I can add one tuner monster form my deck to my hand then send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard, and I pick Junk synchron " he then added the said card form his deck to his hand and send the top 3 cards of his deck to the graveyard , the 3 cards send to the graveyard where equip shot,defense draw, and tuningwave

Yusei playing a monster " I summon Junk synchron" he said as his monster appeared in a flash of light ( Junk symchron's atk 1300, star level 3 ) Yusei then added " thanks to my synchron's effect, I can summon on level 2 or lower monster form my graveyard, and I pick tuningwave" the said monster then jumped out of the graveyard and onto the field (Tuningwave's atk 100 star level 1)

Yusei" and if I use Tuningwave for a synchro summon he can count as a level two monster (Tuningwave's star level 1-2) now I tune him to my junk synchron to synchro summon Junk warrior " Junk synchron then pulled his cord starting his engine making him turn into 3 rings tuningwave then jump throw the rings after he was throw the first ring he was a green outline, after going throw the second ring he was just two balls of light and after going throw the last ring he was Junk warrior ( Junk warriro's atk 2300 star level 5)

Yusei" sense Tuningwave was used in a synchro suymmons I now draw one card" he said as he added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it is Turbo booster

Yusei" now Junk warrior attack his monster with junk fist" he called out making his monster punch the icey lizard with his giant fist destroying it and causing real damage to the ground below

the cloaked man " when blizzard lizard is destroyed you take 300 points of damage" with that said Yusei glow purple for a second causing him grain ( Yusei's lps 4000-3700) the purple glow then stopped

Yusei" so the damage in this duel is real" he said as he played one card into his spell and trap card zone" I play one face down card and end my turn" he said as a giant face down card appeared before him

the cloaked man adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" he then looked at it to see it was another ice mirror

the man hitting a button on his duel disk " I activate call of the hunted to summon back Blizzard lizard" he said as his face down card popped up and turned into Blizzard lizard ( Blizzard lizard's atk 600 star level 3) as the monster appeared The reporter Carly appeared

Carly" what a scope Champion Yusei Fudo in an underground duel"

the man showing Yusei two spells " now I use two copies of Ice mirror witch lets me pick one water monster on my field that's level is 3 or lower, then summon another one of that monster form my deck and with two copies that mean I summon two more Blizzard lizards " two more blizzard lizards then jumped form his deck to his side of the field ( Blizzard lizard's atk 600 star level 3x2)

the man " now I send two of my lizards to the graveyard to summon Dark Tuner Catasrogue" he said as tow of his lizards disappeared and was replaced by the said monster (Dark Tuner Catasrogue's atk 0 star level 8)

Carly" that's a new one"

the Man" I tune Catasrogue with Blizzard lizard to summon Frozen Fitzgerald , When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!" his dark tuner then transformed into 8 balls of dark energy that enter the body of blizzard lizard, making it explode inot 5 balls of dark energy that reformed into Frozen fitzgerald( Frozen Fitgerald's star level -5 atk 2500)

to be continued


	15. web of Deceit, Part 2 my style

(shadow drone's lps 4000) (Yusei's lps 3700) (shadow drone's hand de-synchro, and Pot of Avarice,) ( Yusei's hand Iron Resolve, Turbo booster and Battle Waltz)

(Yusei's field Junl warrior atk 2300 and one face down card) (shadow drone's field Frozen Fitzgerald atk 2500)

the shadow drone " Now my dark tuners effect activates , sense it was used for a dark synchro summons, I get to destroy one card one your side of the field and I pick Junk warrior" with that said Junk warrior was blasted to bits" and when my Fitzgerald attacks you can activate any spells or traps, so now my Frozen fiend attack him directly with ice storm" the clocked man's frozen monster then fired out a storm of ice spears at Yusei every one hit dead on making hims fall to the ground in pain(Yusei's lps 3700-1200)

Yusei's hanyou powers kicked in healing him so he could get back up " That hurt" he said as he got to his feet

the shadow drone " you don;t know when to stay down signer, I end my turn"

Yusei adding the top card of his deck to his hand " my move I draw" he then looked to see the card he just draw is graceful charity

Yusei showing the shadow drone the card he just draw " I use Graceful Charity, so now I draw 3 cards then said two to the graveyard" he then added the top 3 cards of his deck to his hand to see they where Nitro Synchron, Junk Barrage, and premature burial, he then sent Battle waltz and Turbo booster to the graveyard

Yusei " I play Permature burial " he said as he played the card into his spell and trap card zone "now I pay 800 life points to summon a monster form my graveyard and I pick junk warrior" he said as Junk warrior jumped out of the graveyard and back onto the field (Yusei's lps 1200-400) ( Junk warrior's atk 2300 star level 5)

Yusei summoning a monster " Now I summon Nitro Synchron," he said as his monster appeared out of nowhere ( Nitro Synchron's atk 300 star level 2)" next I tune him to junk warrior to summon Nitro warrior " he said making Nitro Synchron turn into to glowing green rings that junk warrior flow throw, after going throw the first green ring he was nothing but a green outline, after going throw the last ring he became Nitro warrior ( Nitro warrior's atk 2800 star level 7)

Yusei " and I;ll give him a little boost by equipping him with Junk Barrage" he said making a giant copy of the said spell appear before him the giant card glow gold as did Nitro warrior " now sense I played a spell my warrior gets 1000 more attack points for his next attack" (Nitro warriro's atk 2800-3800) "Now my warrior attack his monster with Dynamite crunch " Nitro warrior then gave Frozen Fitzgerald a tnt loaded punch to the head destroying it ( Shadow drone's lps 4000-2700)

Yusei " sense Nitro warrior just attack his 1000 point attack boost is gone and junk barrage deals you damage equal to half the attack of your destroyed monster" (Nitro warrior's atk 3800-2800) the junk barrage card then fired out a flaming hunch of space junk at the shadow drone hitting him dead on ( shadow drone's lps 2700-1450)

the shadow drone " so by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can resummon my monster in defense mode" he said as he sent a card in his hand to his graveyard making Frozen Fitzgerald return to the board and turn blue (fitzgerald's def 2500)

Yusei " I'm glad you did that, because afte he attacks if there's a face up defense mode monster it get's changed to attack mode, then Nitro warrior battles with it" Frozen fitzgerald;'s color then returned to normal (fitzgerald's atk 2500)

the shadow drone "NO"

Yusei "now Nitro warrior let him have it again" his said sending his Nitro warrior out to destroy the shadow drone's monster again, and like before the frozen monster was destroyed (Shadow drone's lps 1450-1150)

Yusei "now junk barrage finishes you off" his spell card then fired on the shadow drone once more (shadow drone's lps 1150-0 Winner Yusei)

the shadow drone then fell to the ground, as the ring of purple fire around him and yusei disappeared with the monsters, making the shadow drones spider mark vanish more as well

Yusei then walked over to the report named Carly and took her camera

Carly "ya give that back"

Yusei just crushed the Camera in his hand and says "can't it broke" he then dropped the broken bits of camera and got on his runner and drove off

Carly then pulled something out of her pocket "good thing, I took the memory card out, before he took the camera" she then left with the memory card in hand

* * *

later with Yusei

we see Yusei Luna,Leo,Rally how just got back, Akiza,Tanner,Blister, and Yangai, talking about what happened to Yusei

Akiza "so his monsters did more damage then my"

Yusei "yes, if I wasn't half demon I would have died before the duel ended "

Rally "Well, looks like we need to know what we're going up against, before we do anything else"

Tanner "ya so when is your grate grandfather getting here Yusei I would like to kiss up to the king of hell, because that's where I know I'm going"

Yusei" Tanner you better kiss but, like you never kissed but before and trust me you'll know when he's here, " then all of a sudden screams and the sounds of Emergency vehicles filled the air all over the city making everyone but Yusei jump form fear and shock

Yusei "Yep he's here , " he said not shocked by what's going on out side

a deep demonic voice form behind " I like to leave a, my mark every where I go grate grandson" the demonic voice said making all turn to see a man in black ninja pants black ninja shoes, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black cloak covered in blood red flames , he also had blood red eyes, and hair blood red fox ears, and 9 blood red fox tails , he also had claws an all of his fingers and 3 dark black whisper marks on his face , he had a demonic smile, that showed off his fangs, and on his back was a giant scroll, and if you looked closely you could see he had a black headband with the the words 'demon king' written on it in Japanese

the demon " sorry let me introduce my self, the name's Kyuubi Kitsune, the king of hell"

to be continued


	16. Good Cop, Bad Cop, my style

Yusei, Leo, Luna, Rally, Akiza, Tanner, Blister and Yanagi

Yusei turning to face Kyuubi "Good to see your grate grandfather"

Kyuubi "Good to see you too grate grandson , now down to business, you wont info on the crimson dragon don;t you"

Akiza scared of the demon before her "yes,Mr. Kyuubi sir"

Kyuubi " Your lucky I was there for the first signers battle along side the crimson dragon"

Leo shocked at the demon's king's age "Dam, Grate grate grandpa your old"

Luna "and you don't look a day over 20"

Kyuubi " And I'm proud of it "

Yusei grate grandfather, can we get back on track here

Kyuubi "Right, there was 6 signers, back then, but only the 5 human signers where remembered "

Yusei the 6th signer was a demon wasn't it

Kyuubi "yes the story of the signers first battle is a long one but I can make it brief, 5000 years ago, demons called the earth bound immortals rose form the underworld, theses evil beasts where demons stronger then even I" he said making everyone gasp, form hearing there's demons stronger then the king of hell "So to stop these monsters, the crimson dragon picked, 5 humans and one demon and make them into the first signers, the Human signers where given marks that reflect parts of the crimson dragon's body, but the demon signer was given the mark of the dragon's heart, the marks of the crimson dragon gave the 6th guardian dragons, these six dragons where called, Black rose dragon, Stardust, Dragon, Ancient Fairy dragon, red dragon Archfiend , and Life stream dragon, the 6 signers where able to defeat the the earth bound immortals but at a cost Life stream dragon's body was destroyed, but it's spirit still roamed , the crimson dragon said Life stream dragon would return one day, and the story passed into to legend and the 6th demon signer was forgotten" he said finishing the tail

Aikza form the way you told that tail you sound like you where the 6th signer she pointed out scared of what mite happen next

Kyuubi " I was the 6th signer" he said as he pulled the sleeve on his left arm up to revile the mark of the dragon's heart making everyone gasp "but my battle is long over" he said as the mark disappeared and Leo's claw mark changed into the mark of the dragon's heart making everyone gasp again

Tanner "the Crimson dragon must have picked someone else to be the 6th signer"

Rally "making the mark, on Kyuubi's arm disappear and go to Leo,"

Yanagi "So now the new 6th signer has the mark of the back dragon claw"

Kyuubi" well that sums it up doesn't it, " he then pulled out a giant scroll " and Grate grandson, I brought the demon fox summing contract so you can teach your kits who to summing other fox demons to there ad" he said making Leo and Luna's eyes light up as he handed yusei the over sized scroll

Yusei taking the scroll and sweat dropping Kyuubi then disappeared as mysteries as he appeared

Akiza "anyone else this scared or is it just me"

Tanner "no I'm with you"

Yanagi " My heart's racing I'm up to 4 beats a minute"

Blister" I'm with you all"

* * *

meanwhile at New Domain City party hall

we see the reporter Carly in a dress trying to blind in the the rest of the people where for the sneak preview of the new Film the Atlas Rising

A girl with blond hair walking up to Carly " well isn't it Carly the reporting clown" the girl said to Carly in an 'I'm better then you' tone

Carly "Shut it Angela, I'm on the door of the biggest scoop ever" she barked in reply

Angela "Really well, I've looked into it and it turns out Jack Atlas is form the satellite, and you're a mess Carly coming here in a dress that Tacky"

Carly just shut up and thought she can't put out a story about Jack being form the Satellite with out getting he's side of the story first she then turned around and head for her car but alone the way she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground making her say " Dress and me don;t mix" she said as a girl with long black helped her up

Carly "thanks"

the girl with black hair "it's nothing anyway my Name is Misty Tredwell"

Carly wait Misty Tredwell the world famous model

Misty " I see you've heard of me"

Carly "Ya I'm Carly Carmine meat you" she said holding her hand out to the supermodel

Misty shaking Carly's hand "like ways" she then let go of Carly's hand "Well I have to go " she then left

Carly then left to building, got in her car and drove away

* * *

later at the New Domain city Hospital

we see Carly now dressed like a nurse walking to Jack's Hospital room

Carly "now I wounder where's Jack's room" she asked herself

* * *

meanwhile in Jack's room we see him setting in a hospital bed in his room with a broken arm, and the only other person in the room is Mina

Jack "Mina I wont to be alone" he said to Mina

Mina getting up "yes Mir. Atlas" she said as she left the room

Jack wait a couple of seconds after Mina was gone before he got out of bed" About time she left" he then got his duel dick off of a table, and removed the sling his arm was in, then left the room

* * *

meanwhile out side the hospital we see Trudge standing by his duel runner "what's taking Mina so long" he said as a spider crawled down his neck making a glow spider mark appear on his arm so he put on his duel disk and grabbed his deck

* * *

back with Carly

Carly "where is Jack's room" she said 5 seconds before she saw Jack walk out of his room and right away she ran over to him and said "hi Jack Atlas I'm Carly, I was wondering if you would let me interview you"

Jack "Not Now,but if oyu help me get out of here I'll give you the interview of your life"

Carly "deal" she said as she thought I got an interview with Jack

Jack then hear something come so he pushed Carly out of the way saying " look out" the sound of gun fire then filled the air

Jack holding his arm "My arm"

Carly "Jack are you ok" she said warred for the former king

Jack No I'm not ok there's a Fucking pullet in my arm he breached back an evil laugh then filled the air as a ring of purple fire appeared around Carly and Jack making then turn to see Trudge

Trudge "if you wish to life then you most face me in a duel"

Jack then laughing as he holds his arm " I don;t know what you are or what your doing in Trudge's body, but we both you smell of demon, so get out of Trudge's body and show me what I am really facing"

a dark energy then, the came half way out of Trudge's body and two red eyes appeared on it making Carly scream

Jack holding his arm " Stop acting like a ghost, and Show yourself"

the dark energy then came completely out of Trudge making the officer's body fall to the ground the dark energy and turned into a monster it was a spider demon form his spider like head, six clawed 3 fingered hands and the two clawed toes on his feet, the side of the monster made Carly scream again

the spider-demon " I was sent to duel you in the human's body but now that you've seen me I'll just kill you both instead"

Jack pulling the pullet out of his arm " I've really got to learn when to shut up"

The spider-demon " metal web blades" he said as yellowish metal ooze out of all six of the demon's hands and turned into six 5 foot long swords the beast then ran at Carly

making Jack pull out a knife and run between Carly and the demon yelling "Stay away form her" as soon as he got there in the blind of an eye before the demon had a chance to use it's swords Jack stabbed in the neck making the beast stop

the spider-demon "you haven't won yet hanyou" he then fired out a jet of black liquid form it's mouth

Jack as fast as ever removed his coat and throw it over him and Carly

Jack grabbing Carly as the liquid eat throw his coat "Carly here's the start of your interview I'm half demon" he said as he ran with her in his arms to the other side of the ring of fire

Jack "Black fire style black fire ball jutsu " a giant blakc fire ball then rocket out of jack's mouth and hit the spider demon dead on killing it and making the fire ring disappear

Carly then fainted

to be continued


	17. Carly's night with Jack

next day at Carly's apartment

Carly's setting at her table drinking some cafe thinking So the former king is half demon, that's a scope too bad no one well believe, I don;t even believe it, and besides if I told anyone he mite kill me, so all I got is that Jack's not a natural blond but, what I don;t get is why aren't I scared a half demon's sleeping in my house right now I should be freaking out, but I'm not she then finished drinking her cafe, and got up thinking I may not be able to run the story about Jack being half demon, but I should be able to find something to write about him  she thought as she entered the room Jack was sleeping in to see a man with black hair, black wolf ears and 5 black wolf tails, wearing black ninja pants, black ninja shoes and a long sleeve shirt, sleeping on the bed

Carly" so that's what Jack really looks like" she thought out loud as she walked over to his bag but be four she could get too it a knife flow by her hand making her jump back in fear

the man with the wolf ears and tails " step away form my bag"

Carly stepping back " Yes sir sorry sir" she said scared as the man got up so now Carly could see his blood red demon eyes "I'm so sorry I woke oy uup Jack I'll go" she added form fear as she tried to run but jack grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down on to the bed making her blush wildly

Jack then grabbed her arms , got on top of her and pinned her to the bed

Carly blushed like mad

Jack using his body wait to hold her down as he removed her vest " you know you look hot when you blush" this made Carly blush more as her vest was taken off of her body, he then removed the rest of her cloths making Carly blush wildly Jack then removed his shirt and lastly he removed her glasses

Carly closed her eyes and said to herself please let this be a dream please let this be a dream

Jack then unzipped his pants freeing his foot long rock hard dick, he then slowly pushed it into Carly;s unused tunnel making her moan in pain making her realize this is really happening

Carly broke out in a cold sweat and screamed as her virgin wall was broken making blood gush out of her pussy

Jack pushed all 12 inches of his dick into Carly making her moan in pain, he then slowly move it in and out of her making her moan louder

Carly "Please stop" she moaned out form pain, but Jack didn't stop and slowly the pain turned to pleasure

Jack put his hands on her hips and thrusted his dick in and out of Carly as hard and fast as he could making her moan in pleasure

Carly moaned louder as she came for the first time in her life

Jack soon fallowed suit and came deep inside of Carly's womb, making Carly let out a scream of pleasure, Jack then pulled out of her and rolled her over

Carly " What are you doing" she said with her face as red as a tomato form what just happened,

Jack without a word he thrust his dick up Carly's asshole making her scream in pain, he then start to move it in and out of her asshole

Carly cried tears of pain as Jack moved his rock hard foot long dick in and out of her ass, but slowly it started to feel good, before long her screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure, soon Carly let out a scream and came again

Jack once again fallowed suit and came inside of Carly's ass making her scream louder then ever before, I then removed himself form her ass leaving Carly shaking and sweating a cold sweat form what just happened

Jack hold her tight and said "you belong to me now Carly" he then kissed her and Carly kissed back as she fell asleep in Jack's arms

Jack broke the kiss and held her as he too fell to sleep

to be continued


	18. meating crow

the fallowing morning in Carly's apartment

Carly wake up alone in bed naked, and she heard something in her kitten so right away she throw a shirt over her self to cover her body and got out of bed cracked the door to see into the kitten and to her relief it was just jack back in his blond human form drinking a cup of coffee

Jack "good Carly your up" he said as Carly walk into the room "Carly I need to get back to the satellite"

meanwhile

with Yusei, Luna, Leo, Akiza and Rally

we see them walking throw a tunnel as Yusei pulls his duel runner along

Leo "why are we heading to the satellite again" he asked

Rally "Leo you remember the vision the crimson dragon showed us, what ever's head out way it'll attack the satellite"

Yusei " and the hidden demon village where I was born"

Akiza "so the satellite is the best place to start looking for the 6th signer"

Leo "oh ya"

Yusei "and I have friends here that need to be warned about what's heading there way" he said as they came to a ramp that lead out of the tunnel and as soon as they where out they where in the satellite

Luna "you got to love this secret tunnels "

?"YA YUSEI" called an unknown voice form behind them making the mall turn to see a man on a crow like duel runner heading there way

Yusei as the stranger drove up to them "long time no see Crow and form the looks of it you finally learned how to use a wrench"

the man taking his helmet off "Ya just because I'm half bird demon doesn't mean I have a bird brain and who are the kids and the smoking hot chick" he added at the end form seeing Rally,Luna , Leo and Akiza making Akiza very pissed

Yusei" the two kids with green hair are my kits Luna and Leo and the smoking hot chick as you call her is my girlfriend Akiza"

Rally " and I'm Rally Akiza's son"

Crow "ow crap" he said form seeing one super pissed Akiza's fist heading for his face, sending him flying 5 feet

Crow getting back to his feet "Dam girl you're one strong human" once up he said "Anyway what brings you back here"

Yusei "something big"

Crow getting on his duel runner and putting his helmet one " I would say tell me on the way but we have 5 people , and only 2 duel runners,"

Yusei crossing his arms "my kits are not riding with you crow"

Akiza crossing her arms as well "the same goes for Rally and you won't catch me dead on a duel runner"

Yusei " Akiza Luna, Leo and Rally are gone" he said making Akiza look to see in the short time she was talking the 3 young hanyous had disappeared

Akiza "Where did that go" she said scared for Rally

Yusei " Akiza Rally can handle himself, it's my kits we got to weary about" he said calming Akiza down

Akiza " your right Yusei, Rally can take care of himself" she said as she calmed down

Crow" we'll be able to find them faster one our duel runners"

Yusei setting on his runner and holding his hand out to Akiza "he's right AKiza if you wont to find Rally your going to have to face your fears"

Akiza taking Yusei's hand "right" she then got on the runner, Yusei put his helmet on and gave Akiza his spare helmet

AKiza putting the helmet on "is it to late to get off"

Yusei driving off "yes" he said making Akiza hold on to him as if her life depend one it, crow then drove off after them into the deeps of the satellite

* * *

meanwhile with Carly and Jack

we see Jack and Carly in disguise on a boat heading to the satellite

Carly whispers to Jack " why am I on here"

Jack then whispers into Carly's ear " for two reasons one, you can't write a story about me here, and two I may get lonely if you know what I mean" this make Carly's face light up bright red

* * *

back with Yusei, Crow and Akiza

we see them driving into Yusei's old hideout to see Nervin Tank and Blitz

Nervin "Yusei it';s you" he said happy to see his friend

Tank " ya and form the looks of the girl on his runner he's got a lady friend" he said pointing our Akiza

Crow "look guys we lost Rally have any of you seen him" he asked

Blitz " I saw him and two other kids heading to the market place a couple of minutes ago"

Yusei "thanks guys wish I could stay but we have to get go" he and crow then drove off

Akiza holding on to Yusei like her life would end of she let go "can you please slow down"

to be continued


	19. Leo vs the amazon

meanwhile with Leo, Luna and, Rally

we see them walking in a tunnel

Rally stopping "next stop satellite hidden demon village" he then toughed the side of the wall making the wall go up to revile a hidden demon village"

Leo "why are we here again"

Rally" you heard your grate grate grandfather the dark signers' the earth bound immortals are demons so the demon tracker here well they us where they are"

Luna " there's a demon tracker ?" she asked form shock

Rally"ya it's in the the village library but It coasts 20$ for an hour of tracking" he said as they walked into the village making the door they walked throw close behind them they then headed straight for the village library and once there they went right to the tracker

Rally putting 5$ in a machine that looks like a photo bought " ok show me the all the noun hanyou or full blood demons in new Damion and the satellite" the machines screen then showed the super model Misty Tredwell and it said she was an amazon

Luna "wait Amazons are real?" she asked form what the screen showed

Leo "looks that way"

Rally "well this isn't going to be good" he said scared

Luna " why's that" she asked

rally "if a dude tell an amazon you know she's an amazon, it's a challenge, the man picks the contest, if the male wins the amazon becomes his slave for life but if a guy loses he get's killed" he said in reply

Leo not knowing someones behind him "why it's not like we're goign to bump into her as one of us says I know your an amazon"

? "so you know" said a female voice behind Leo

Leo then turned to see it was Misty " crap"

Rally "what are you doing here Misty ?" he asked

Misty " I came here throw the tunnels under new Damion to get away form all the human males but now I've been challenge" she said as she but a band on her and Leo's arm she then added " this bands are the amazon challenge bands if you win your band well come off and my band well hurt me when I don't do what you say for the rest of my life, but if I win your band well kill you so what's the contest"

Leo " a duel" he said as he put his duel disk on

Misty putting her duel disk on " fine but this is a library so let's take it out side" she and Leo then walked out side as Akiza Yusei and crow arrived

Akiza " what's going on" she asked

Rally" oh we came here to see if we could use the tracker to track the dark signers but all it told us was Misty was an amazon Leo said it out loud and now there dueling if Leo loses the band on his arm well kill him, but if he wins the band on Misty's arm well turn her into Leo's slave for life "

Luna" amazon's are so weird"

AKiza not knowing that to say "ya"

Misty and Leo then turned on there duel disk draw there cards and says "Let's duel" (both players pl 4000) (Leo's hand power pickax,morphtronic celfon, factory of 100 machines, morphtronic magnet and damage eraser)(misty's hand Amazoness village, amazoness tiger, Amazoness trainer, amazoness archers, and amazoness scouts)

Misty adding the top card of her deck to her hand " ladies first" she then looked at the card to see it was amazoness queen she then said " I'll start by playing amazoness village" she then played the said field spell making the duel field turn into a jungle village " now all my amazoness monsters gain 200 atk and if there destroyed I can some one that is the some or lower level as it" she added

Misty summoning a monster "now I summon amazoness tiger" a tiger then appeared out of nowhere (amazoness tiger's atk 1100 level 4) " now it gains 400 for every amazoness mosnter on my field and 200 form my village" Amazoness tiger's atk 1100-1700)

Misty playing a card into her spell and trap card zone " I'll play one card face down and end my turn" a giant card then appeared behind her tiger

Leo adding the top card of his deck to his hand " I draw" he then looked at the card to see it is pain to power " I summon celfon" he said as a giant cell phone appeared and turned into a robot ( celfon's atk 100 level 1)" next I use his a effect so now on of the numbers on his keyboard well light up then I draw that number of cards if there's any level 4 or lower morphtronic I summon them then send the rest back to my deck" the number two then light up and celfon

Leo then draw two cards to see there where boomboxen and scopen "all right meat boomboxen and scopen" then a magnifying scope and a boombax then appeared and turned into robots (boomboxen's atk 1200 level 4) (scopen's atk 800 level 3 is a tuner)

Leo " now I tune scopen to boomboxen to summon power tool dragon" scopen then turned into 3 rings of light that boombox flow throw and when boomboxen with throw the last ring he turned into power tool dragon(power tool dragon's atk 2000 level 7)

Leo " I thanks to his effect I can take one equip spell form my deck and equip it to my dragon and I pick double tool c&d " the said spell then appeared and equipped it's self to power tool dragon (power tool dragon's atk 2000-3000) " and I'll all so equip him with pain to power" he said as he played the said spell

Leo " I know amazon decks revolve around dealing effect damage and battle damage so now every time I take battle damage power tool dragon gets attack points equal to the damge tell the end phase so celfon attack her tiger" celfon then ran at amazoness tiger and amazoness tiger cut the robot in half with it's claws (leo's life points 4000-2400) (power tool dragon's atk 3000-4600)

Leo " by power tool dragon take down her tiger" his dragon then used it's saw to slash the tiger in half (misty's life points 4000-1100)

Misty " sense you destroyed my tiger I get to summon amazoness sage " her monster then appeared in the tigers place (amazoness sage's atk 1400 level 4) " and thanks to my village she gets more power" ( amazoness sage's atk 1400-1600)

Leo playign a card in his spell and trap card zone " I'll play a card face down and end my turn" a giant card then appeared behind power tool dragon (power tool dragon's atk 4600-3000)

Misty adding the top card of her deck to her hand " I draw" she then looked to see it was amazoness spellcaster" I play amazoness spell caster " she then played the said spell" now tell the end phase my sage and your dragon's original attack points switch " (amazoness sage's atk 1600-2200) " my sage attacks your dragon and when she attacks I get to destroy on of your spell or trap cards " double tool c&d was then destroyed(power tool dragon's atk 3000-2000-1400)

amazoness sage then attack power tool dragon

Leo " I can save my dragon form being destroyed by sending pain to power to the graveyard" his other spell then disappeared as the sage destroyed powet tool dragon but power tool dragon pulled hin self back together ( leo's life points 2400-1600)

Misty sending her sage to the graveyard " by I send my sage to the graveyard to summon amazoness queen" an amazon queen holding a sowrd with one of her eyes covered by an eye patch setting on a throne appeared in the sage's place (amazoness queen's atk 2400 level 6) " now my village gives her more power" misty added( amazoness queen's atk 2400-2600)

Misty " I end my turn" (power tool dragon's atk 1400-2000)'

Leo adding the top card of his deck to his hand ' I draw" he then looked to see it is morphtric lighton

leo summoning a monster " I summon lighton" the said monster then appeared (ligthon's atk 200 level 1 is a tuner ) " now I tune him to power tool dragon to summon life stream dragon" lighton then turned into energy that entered power tool dragon's body making the robot dragon's body explode to revile an organic version of power tool dragon making Leo's mark of the dragon heart glow ( life stream dragon;s atk 2900 level 8)

Rally " talk about coming otu of your shell" he joked

Crow " ya I was going to say that"

Leo "now my dragon's effect returns my life points to 4000(leo's lps 1600-400) next I'll equip him with power pickaxe and play factory of 100 machines" he said as he played the said spells "first power pickaxe let's me remove one monster in my graveyard who's level is equal of lower then the monster it's equipped to then my monster get's 500 attack points for every star the removed form play monster has and I pick power tool dragon" the ghost of power tool dragon the nentered life stream dragon's body (life stream dragon's atk 2900-6400) " now my factory removes form play my 4 morphtronics and gives my dragon 200 attack points for each of them" the ghosts of celfon lightfon boomboxen and scopen then entered life stream dragon's body( life stream dragon's atk 6400-7200)

Akiza "that's a lot of attack points" she said form shock

Luna " ya I didn;t think he had it in him"

Leo grows a second fox tail and says " life stream dragon finish this" amazoness queen then got up form her throne and tried to slash life stream dragon but life stream dragon's arm blade broke her sword and knocked her to the ground

even though amazoness queens effect stopped her form being destroyed she still bowed to Leo's dragon in defeat (misty's lps 1100-0 winner leo)

Crow as the monsters and jungle village disappear " Yusei your boy just did what no man has ever done before he beat an amazon"

the band on Leo's arm then disappeared

Yusei " I know good job son" he said proud

Misty then fell to her knees and bowed to Leo " you've won master"

Leo's signer mark stops glowing " Oh I forgot you become my slave if I won"

Akiza " I'm uncountable with this"

Rally" it's Misty's peoples tradition who are we to judge"

AKiza " I guess so but I don;t wont to see it"

Leo helping misty up "here let me help"

Misty now on her feet thanks to leo's help " thank you master"

to be continued


	20. Leo x misty ?

Crow breaking the silence "well it's getting late we should head back to my place and get some rest"

Yusei "right" he Akiza, Crow Rally Leo Luna and Misty then turned to leave the village hidden in the satellite

Akiza whispers to Yusei "What do you think's going to happen to Misty now"

Yusei in reply "let's see her masters a pre-teen hanyou with raging hormones"

Akiza Blushed when she got it "oh my" was all she could say

Later at Crow's place (an old hotel)

We see Crow showing them all to there rooms

Crow "sense I take care of the orphans here I'm short on rooms so Yusei you and Akiza well share a room, Rally and Luna your roomies, Leo you're sharing a room with your Amazon Slave girl" he said giggling a little at the end making Leo blush they all then head into there rooms

Akiza to Yusei as they walk into there room "I'm not convertible with Leo having an grow woman as a slave"

Yusei "Akiza I'm a half demon and in the demon world age doesn't matter when it comes to anything for a couple of reason, 1. we stop aging at 18 to 20 years old, I myself an 411 years old" Akiza then gasped "two if a human and demon fall in love a bite on the neck is all it takes to make the human part demon so they'll stop aging too, so if anything happens Leo just has to bite Misty making her into a part demon then she'll stop aging and in a couple of years they'll look the same age so it's not big deal"

Akiza "I don't know what to say to that" she then got quit

Meanwhile with Leo and Misty

We see Misty walk in with Leo and close the door behind him

Leo saw there was only one bed so be sat down on it and remembered as his slave as his Slave, Misty would have to do anything he told her to so he told her "Misty sense your by the door please lock it"

Misty locking the door "yes master is there anything else you wish of me"

Leo unzipping his pants "yes I wont you to get undressed I wont to see what's my" he said making Misty blush

Misty didn't wont to do this so the band on her arm glow red making her take her cloths off tell the only thing on her was the band around her arm but sense that didn't cover anything her body was still naked so she covering herself

Leo " stop covering your self I wont to see what's my" right away Misty uncovered herself letting Leo good a good look at the naked Amazon Model before him making two things happen the Leo one he blushed two he got a boner

Misty blushed when she saw the bump in Leo's pants and she thought he's big for a 12 year old

Leo pointing to his dick "Misty I wont you to suck it" he said in a 'I'm llessoningto me hormones' tone

Misty then walked over to the bed as Leo took his shirt off "Yes Master" she said as she pulled Leo's pants and boxers off reviling Leo's dick was 10 inches long and rock hard making Misty Blush

Misty taking it into one hand "Master your so big for your age" the band on her arm glow making Misty stick the tip of it into her mouth and lick it making Leo let out a soft moan

Leo put his hands on the back of her head making her take her hand off of his dick as he pushed her head down sending all of his dick into her mouth and throat

Misty right away started to suck it harder making Leo moan louder and with out warning Leo came inside of Misty's mouth

Misty swallowed the cum and spite out Leo's dick she then licked her lips

Leo thinking with his little man "now Misty get on the bed and lay down on your back" he said ordering his Amazoness slave

Misty know what was coming and she happily got on the bed and laid down on her back saying "yes master"

Leo then stock all 10 inches of his rock hard dick into Misty's pussy making both her and him moan he then started to move it in and out

Misty moaning out "master" over and over and after a little while she cum

Leo let out a loud moan as he came inside of Misty

Misty moans out " I love you master"

Leo falling onto Misty " I love you too Misty" they then kissed

To be continued


	21. the dark signers plans

Later that night we see Luna Rally, Leo, Misty, Crow, Akiza, and Yusei all out in the streets of the satellite at night as the Run into Jack and Carly as all of them where being pulled together by this unknown force

Yusei "I see you sense it to Jack"

Jack "Ya I sense it"

Carly "sense what,"

Akiza "something evil" her Yusei's Leo, Luna, and Jack's signer marks then started to glow as they saw 5 people hidden by darkness with the glowing marks of the Spider, ape, giant, lizard, humming bird, and killer whale Nazca lines

Yusei "the dark Signers I presume"

The Spider dark signer "Your quit right Yusei let me internodes myself I am Roman Goodwin brother of Rex Goodwin"

Jack "I saw that coming"

Carly "Ya now that you said it, it does figure Rex Goodwin's brother would be a dark signer"

Leo "the hole evil trying to destroy the world thing suits the Goodwin family like a glove"

Luna "you said it bro"

Roman "To get things back on track..."

Rally cutting him off "Look We know the story each of you well be guarding a door way into the otherworld and if we don't seal them by beating you in a duel, the king of the otherworld well rise and destroy the world and we'll have to wait 5000 years before we can challenge you to fix it"

Roman "kill joy, anyway we'll be waiting for you at the 4 stars of destiny in 24 hours when the gates to the otherworld open, and our game well begain" he and the rest of the dark signers then disappeared

Misty "what do you think he mint by the 4 starts of destiny"

Yusei "won't know"

"May be I can help" called an unknown female voice, making them all turned to see Mina

* * *

A little while later back at crows place

Mina marking 4 points on a map "there most likely talking about the original ERD generators , code named Cusillu, Ccarayhua ,Ccapac apu, and Aslla Piscu"

Rally "and there names of Nazca for monkey, lizard, giant, and hamming bird"

Mina shocked that Rally knows what there names meant "that's right"

Jack "hold on there's 6 dark signers and only 4 gates, so looks like two dark signers are going to be blocking us forcing us to duel more then one dark signer, doubling are chances of losing"

Yusei "or two of them well have two dark signers ready to double team us"

Akiza "both good points we'll have to be ready"

Leo " hold it are you forgetting one of them is Rex Goodwin's brother, that right there tells us if he's anything like his brother Roman well be in the middle watching all of it go down"

Carly "he's right after all In the middle of the generators is the control room"

Misty "of course that make sense the underworld portal is there and the generators well just be powering it"

Crow "sounds like the dark signers game plan to me"

Luna "witch means we need to break into teams to shout down the generators, then meat at the control room"

Yusei "Mina how to se shouts down the generators"

Mina "The professor make it so the only thing that would shout down the generators where the key cards, Black rose dragon, stardust dragon, ancient fairy dragon, and Red dragon archfiend but they where blown to the wind then the NRD reactor overloaded",

Yusei not knowing what to say "well that explains how I found Stardust dragon on the street"

Akiza "Same here" she said speechless

Jack "you said" he said form lack of wards

Yusei "anyway we have 24 hours, to before it starts, so let's get some rest and get ready"

Misty "Right for we most be right for the fight of our lives"

* * *

23 hours and 58 minutes later,

We see Mina, Jack, Carly, Crow, Yusei, Akiza, Misty, Rally, Luna, Leo, and Trudge all together waiting for something

Trudge "Why are we all here nothings going to happen"

Rally looking at his watch and counting down "5...4...3...2...1" a dome of dark energy then covered the Satellite making Trudge's mouth drop down to the ground

Yusei "it's started"

Trudge freaking out "WHAT'S STARTED"

Jack "then end of the world" he replied making Trudge faint

To be continued


	22. mark of the monky 1 my style

Mina taking Trudge's car keys "I'll take his car"

Yusei "right Akiza you, and Mina well go after Ccarayhua"

Mina Akiza and Misty "right"

Jack getting on his runner "Aslla Piscu is my and Crow's"

Crow hopping on his duel runner "you got it jack"

Misty "I'll take Master Leo Rally and Luna to Cusillu"

Yusei "and I'll go after Ccapac Apu" they all then got on there runners or in Akiza Mina Misty Luna and Leo's case car

* * *

With Misty Leo, Rally and Luna

Luna and Leo's signer marks started to glow

Rally "this can't be good" Luna then disappeared so Rally added "they've been sent to the spirit world"

The glowing lines of the Nazca line of the monkey then appeared around them

Misty as the lines on the ground sent out a wall of energy trapping them in the Nazca line "we've found our dark signer, Master"

Leo putting on his duel disk "Tell me something I don't know"

Misty "I kissed a girl once"

Leo "WHAT!" he yelled form shock

Misty "that's something you didn't know master"

"Good to see you made it" said an unknown voice making them turn to see the dark signer of the monkey

The dark signer "I am Devack and sense there's 3 of you I'll pick who I send to the never world first" he then pointed to Rally "and I pick you"

Rally taking Leo's duel disk and putting it on "ok let's do this" he then put his deck into the duel disk

Rally and Devack turning there duel disks on "LET'S DUEL" (duel start both players' life points 4000) they both then drew 5 cards form there decks

(Devack's hand Magician ape, fighting ape, dark tuner dark ape, dark wave, and dark mater) (Rally's hand Crow tengu, spirits rest, Saber of malice, nurikabe, and gathering of malice)

Rally "sense you challenged me I go first, I draw" he then add the top card of his deck to his hand he then looked at it to see its graveyard of wandering souls

Rally setting the trap he just draw in his spell and trap card zone "I'll play a card face down and summon Nurikabe in defense mode" he called as he played the said monster card side ways in his monster card zone making a jar with feet and what looked like two giant hands coming out of it appear (nurikable is a level 4 zombie type monster with 400 atk and a def of 2000)

Rally "and I end my turn" he added as he end his move

Devack adding the top card of his deck to his hand "I'll make your end quick and painless" he called as he added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was another magician ape " I summon magician ape" he said as he summoned the monster he just draw (magician ape's atk 800 star level 3)

Devack sending the other magician ape in his hand to the graveyard "now I use his effect so now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn" Nurikable then moved to devack's side of the field

Rally "oh snap" he called out

Devack "now my ape attack him directly" his ape then wizards cloths then fires a ball of magic energy at Rally making him fall on his but (Rally's lp 4000-3200)

Rally getting up "ouch"

* * *

Meanwhile With mina and Akiza

Akiza face changed form her normal look to a look of fear in a second

Mina "what's wrong Akiza" she asked as she drove Akiza to on of the old ERD generators

Akiza "its Rally, he's hurt and in trouble"

Mina "how can you tell is it your psychic powers?" she asked

Akiza "not it's mother's intowishin"

* * *

Meanwhile with Luna

Luna waking up in the duel monster spirit world with Kuribon "Looks like we're need here Kuribon" she then saw the stone ancient fair dragon is sealed in so she headed that way

To be coninuted


	23. mark of the monky 2 my style

Rally and Devack turning there duel disks on "LET'S DUEL" (duel start both players' life points 4000) they both then drew 5 cards form there decks

(Devack's hand Magician ape, fighting ape, dark tuner dark ape, dark wave, and dark mater) (Rally's hand Crow tengu, spirits rest, Saber of malice, nurikabe, and gathering of malice)

Rally "sense you challenged me I go first, I draw" he then add the top card of his deck to his hand he then looked at it to see its graveyard of wandering souls

Rally setting the trap he just draw in his spell and trap card zone "I'll play a card face down and summon Nurikabe in defense mode" he called as he played the said monster card side ways in his monster card zone making a jar with feet and what looked like two giant hands coming out of it appear (nurikable is a level 4 zombie type monster with 400 atk and a def of 2000)

Rally "and I end my turn" he added as he end his move

Devack adding the top card of his deck to his hand "I'll make your end quick and painless" he called as he added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was another magician ape " I summon magician ape" he said as he summoned the monster he just draw (magician ape's atk 800 star level 3)

Devack sending the other magician ape in his hand to the graveyard "now I use his effect so now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn" Nurikable then moved to devack's side of the field

Rally "oh snap" he called out

Devack "now my ape attack him directly" his ape then wizards cloths then fires a ball of magic energy at Rally making him fall on his but (Rally's lp 4000-3200)

Rally getting up "ouch"

Devack "I end my turn" Nurikable then returns to Rally's side of the field

Rally "I draw" he then added the top card of his deck to his hand and looked at it to see it was red ogre

Rally hitting a button on his duel disk "I activate graveyard of wondering souls" one of his face down cards then popped up "now if a monster on my field or in my hand is destroy a fireball token to take its place"

Rally playing a monster in attack mode" and I summon Crow tengu in attack mode" a human like crow then appeared on his side of the field as Yusei drove up on the bridge behind them so he could see the duel (crow tengu's atk 1400 level 4)

Rally "my crow attacks your ape" his crow monster then cut magician ape destroying it (Devack's LP 4000-3400)

Rally "I end my turn"

Devack "my turn, then I draw" he then added the top card of his deck to his hand to see its Ape fighter

Devack "I summon ape fighter In attack mode" ape in pants then appeared (ape fighter's atk 1900 star level 4) " now my ape destroy his crow" Devack yelled making his ape crush Rally's crow into dust(Rally's Lp 3200-2700)

Rally "sense my monster was sent to the graveyard my trap brings his soul back to the field" the soul of the destroyed crow monster then appeared on the field and turned into a fireball with eyes (fireball token's atk 100 def 100 star level 1)

Devack "now sense my ape destroyed a monster of yours it gains 300 attack points *fighter ape's atk 1900-2200) I end my turn"

Rally "I draw" he said as he added the top card of his deck to his hand to see its fox fire "I send my fireball token and Nurikabe to the graveyard to summon Red Ogre" his two monsters then disappeared and in there place was a big ugly red ogre (red ogre's atk 2800 star level 7)

Rally "first up sense a monster I control was destroyed my graveyard of wondering souls gives me another fireball token" a nothing fireball token then appeared on his side of the field In defense mode (fireball token's atk 100 def 100 star level 1) "next my ogre's effect kicks in so by sending cards in my hand, to the graveyard I can return the same number of cards on your field to your hand" he then sent fox fire to the graveyard " and I pick fighter ape" the said monster then returned to devack's hand

Rally "and sense I sent a monster to the graveyard I get another fireball token" yet another fire ball token then appeared on his side of the field in defense mode (fireball token's def 100 star level 1)

Rally "now my ogre attacks you" he said as Akiza and Mina drove up

Rally's ogre then hit Devack In the head with its club (Devack's LP's 3400-600)

Rally "I end my turn"

Akiza jumping out of her seat "That's It son tare that dark signer a new one"

Rally turning around to see his mother Akiza "mom" he said form shock

Devack "my turn I draw" he then added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was Dark Synchro box

Devack "I play the spell dark synchro box now we both send ever card in our hands to the graveyard then summon on dark synchro monster for our extra deck if we can" he and Rally then send ever card in there hand to the graveyard "and I pick Zeman the ape king" the said dark synchro monster then appeared on his side of the field (zeman's star level -7 atk 2500)

Devack "now sense I know you don't have any dark synchro monsters the second effect of dark synchro box kicks in and destroys one monster of my choosing and I pick red ogre"

Rally's ogre then disappeared as a fireball token appeared in defense mode on his side of the field (fireball token's atk 100 def 100 star level 1)

Devack "now Zeman destroy on of his fireballs" his ape kind then destroyed one of the 3 fireball token's on rally's side of the field

* * *

Meanwhile in the spirit word with Luna

Luna and kuribon are walking in what looks like a ghost town to see a leaf fly up form the ground and reattach it's self to a tree

Luna "what the" she then say a ball bouncing up a set of stairs

Luna put her hand on her chain and saw a strange staff in the ground between the stairs and the tree

Luna "balls down bounce up the stairs, and leaves down fly up on to the tree" she then saw the same strange staff all over the town "I wonder" she then turned a swift on the staff making the ball bounce down the stairs and the leaf fall back to the ground

Luna "so it's these staffs making everything go backwards" her fox ears then twitched as she hear the sounds of foot steps, and right away Kuribon hid behind Luna

Luna and kuribon then hid in an ally to see what looked like monkeys dressed like roman soldiers careering the some strange staffs all over the town

Luna was so scared her two fox tails where between her legs and all she could think was Rally, Leo, Dad, someone help me I'm not strong enough to stand on my own she thought with tears in her eyes

A young wizard like duel spirit form a trap door in the ground "quickly down here"

Luna and kuribon then ran into the trap door and once they were safely inside of the room the door hid the young kid like duel spirit close the trap door 5 seconds later the monkeys ran pass

Luna to the child duel spirit "thanks and what's going on here"

The child duel spirit "your welcome, first my name is Torunka, and second it's Zeman the ape king's doing, his minus staffs, cast the minus curse that makes things go backwards, the curse turned ever last duel spirit into kids even me I'm older then your grandpa but I look like a 6 year old"

Luna "first my grandpa's 600 years old"

Torunka " then I still have him beat by 900 years now, moving on" he then pocked Luna's fox ears with his staff "what up with the ears"

Luna pushing the staff away "I'm a hanyou"

Torunka "what's a hanyou"

Luna raising her voice "I'm half fox demon ok"

Torunka "why didn't you just say that then"

Luna rolling her eyes "anyway what happened to all of the duel spirits I haven't seen one sense I got here"

Torunka "the staffs the monkey's use have the power to trap duel spirits inside of stone tablets, and the tablets are used to build Zeman's castle"

Luna "that's horrible"

Torunka "I know that's why I'm staying here"

Luna mad "how can you chick don't you wont to save your friends"

Torunka "you're on to talk you where shaking with your tails between your legs before you ran down here with me so don't go pointing the finger"

Luna then gasp as she had a flashback

_Flash back start_

_We see Luna and Leo training with Yusei before the fortunate cup started_

_Luna to Yusei "Ya dad how to you get a new tail and why do you only have 7 when you over 500 years old"_

_Yusei "well Luna tails have nothing to do with age, you grow them when you do or learn something you need to, when you get your 9__th__ tail it means you know everything you need to,"_

_Leo "so in 500 years you haven't finished learning that means me and Luna may never get our 9__th__ tail"_

_Yusei "son everyone's different, my dad got all 9 of his tails after being a ninja for two years, my grandfather, got all 9 of his tails by the time he turned 8, so you can't compare me to you or me to the dad or grandfather"_

_End flash back _

Luna bit her lower lip for a second as she made a fist she then said "your right we both need to learn so courage"

Torunka "count me out I'm keeping my but right here"

Luna crossing her arms "fine" she then looked throw the trap door to see the monkeys where gone

Kuribon looked throw the trap door with Luna

Luna to kuribon "kuribon I have to do this on my own, so you stay here"

Kuribon then sat next to Torunka

Luna then opened the trap door and walked back up to the streets of the town and closed the door behind her

One of the monkeys "guys over here" the other monkeys then appear and corner Luna

Luna's tails hit between her legs and she was shaking but then she heard a voice say '_come on Luna you can do it'_

Luna thought grandpa she then held out her hand and said "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer" she then slashed her hand sending 5 flying crimson mooned shaped energy blades at the monkeys cutting there staffs in half

Luna then smiled as the monkeys looked at there staffs in shock as she thought I know I still haven't mastered walking up halls or trees or anything but it looks like it's now or never so please let it be now  she then put some chakra into her hands and feet and thought please let this work she then claimed the wall of the ally she was in spider-man style

Luna now safely on the roof of a building "I still can't do it with just my feet like Leo, but copying spider-man works" she then ran form roof top to roof top tell she made it to the end of the town she then jumped down form the roof and ran into the woods and she soon came face to face with a white lion with a horn wearing armor

To be continued


	24. mark of the monkey 3 my style

In the spirit word with Luna

Luna facing a white lion in armor "Look a don't wont any trouble"

The white lion "so you came for a fight" Luna then saw that one of the staffs the monkeys uses was around the lion's leg making him hear everything backwards as the lion jumped at her

Luna jumped back and got an idea "look I'm not sorry I'm not a scared big girl and I know where I am" but the lion hear it as 'I'm sorry I'm a scared little girl and I'm lost'

The lion "I wont' fall for your tricks" he then tried to claw Luna's face off but luckily Luna fell backwards so the attack missed her

Luna crawled away and ran as she thought I got to get that staff off of this lion's leg she then came to an old wooden bridge over a river that lead into a water fall

Luna sees the monkey footsolider on the other side of the bridge and the lion behind her "ok it's eaten by crazy lion of monkey dressed like the Romanian, monkeys it is" she then ran to the middle of the old looking wooden bridge making the monkeys and the lion step on it as well making the old bridge brake under all of there weight making then all fall into the water washes the staff on the white lion's leg off

Luna's leave fell down reviling her mark to the white lion

The lion "she bears the mark of a signer I've make a big mistake" he then swam to Luna grabbed her shirt in his mouth and as they all went over the water fall he jumped to a ledge saving both himself and Luna

The white lion put Luna down and says "I'm sorry little one I and Regulus and I can see now you are a signer"

Luna "ya I'm here to take down Zeman" he said

Regulus "then we're on the same side and I wish to help you" he then knelled "I well take you to Zeman's castle"

Luna then hopped on Regulus, they then took off but Luna just thought stop thinking if I fail dad, Leo my Rally even grandma and grandpa well die no Luna you can't think like that, you're a signer and half demon it's like dad said you don't need to think to fight the animal part of you well guide you, but I just can't stop thinking for that to happen

Regulus running at full speed "what's wrong little signer"

Luna "first I have a name its Luna and what's wrong is if I fail every living thing on earth and here is going to die"

Regulus "don't; thing like that Luna I'm here to help and don't forget about the other signers they're fighting along side you as we speak"

Luna smiling "thanks, I need that but I just hope I can be Zeman" she then added in her head after all I can't even beat Leo in a sparing mach and that was before we both had two tails  she then hear a voice say _'don't give up Luna you can do it I know'_

Luna's face then became shocked as she looked around and thought that's the second time I've heard grandpa's voice she then saw Zeman's castle making Regulus stop

Regulus shaking Luna off of himself "I'm sorry but I don't know how to get in to the castle"

Luna sees a small hole in the castle wall only big enough for a fox to fit throw "it's ok I'm part fox demon so I think I can get in" she then put her hands together and thought some on Luna it's just like dad taught you just imagine taking the shape of a fox she then said "transform" she then in a poof of smoke she turned into a small green fox with two tails and headed in throw the hole in the wall once inside the castle she saw Zeman was a sleep so se returned to normal

Zeman sniffed the air in his sleep and jumped up wide awake "Signer" called the ape king making Luna's leg's shake so the ape king added "I'm going to enjoy killing you little girl" he then grabbed his staff he then shot an energy blast form his staff that headed straight for Luna

Luna quickly moved out of the way so the attack missed so Zeman kept firing on her and Luna kept dodging them for quit some time

Zeman pissed off "hold still" he yelled as he kept firing

Luna hid behind zeman's throne made a hand sign and said "clone" then a fake copy of her appears and the copy went out to face Zeman

Real Luna as Zeman fires on the fake her "transform" she whispered as she turned back into a fox and got behind Zeman

The fake Luna was destroyed as the real Luna transformed back to normal and said "FOX FIRE BLAST" a giant ball of blue fire then shot out of her mouth hitting Zeman dead on killing the ape king making the castle disappear

Luna jumping up and down happily "I DID IT" she yelled

"Yes you did" called an unknown voice making Luna turn to see her grandfather Max

Luna ran to her grandfather and said "GRANDPA" she then hugged her grandfather as her 3rd tail appeared

Max Hugged his granddaughter and said "it's good to see you too Luna"

Luna breaking the hug "Grandpa I did I saved the duel spirits"

Max putting his hand on Luna shoulder "good but right now it's time to go home"

Regulus walking over "Luna for saving our would I well be your new duel spirit" he then turned into his duel monster card form and entered Luna's deck

Luna then returned to our would to see Rally's duel with Devack has gone to well

Rally only has 50 life points let no cards in his hand or on his field and Devack has 200 life points, and his field has closed forest, and earthbound immortal Cusillu on it

Devack "give up little boy it's over"

Rally "it's not over tell it's over I draw" he said only half awake, he then added the top card of his deck to its Ookazi

Rally playing the spell "I play Ookazi now you lose 800 life points Devack" Devack became covered in flames (Devack's LPs 200-0 winner Rally)

Devack's earthbound immortal was then destroyed as the Nazca trapping rally Leo and Misty disappeared making Devack turn into dust

Rally "one dark signer down 5 to go" he then fall to his knees

Akiza running over to Rally and catching him as he fell into her arms "Rally" Luna then ran over

Rally "I'm ok mom," he said half awake

Luna taking Rally's hand "Rally you did it"

Rally passing out "thanks but you need seal the generator Luna"

Luna letting go of Rally's hand "yes" she then ran over to the generator and swiped her ancient fairy dragon card turning the generator off making some sun light shine throw the dark energy dorm covering the satellite

Leo "one down 4 more to go"

To be coninued


	25. aunthor's note 2

before we go on I would like to tell you all I'm to write duels that are the same as in the show so Yusei jack and crows duels against the dark signers well not be in this story but sense Carly's not a dark signer in this I well write what happens before and after Jack's duel this is just to save me some time


	26. mark of the lizard

With Jack

We see him on his runner racing throw the Nazca line of the humming bird when he stops to see the dark signer of the humming bird is girl with black cat ears and two black cat tails

Jack gasping "Amy sis is that you"

The girl dark signer "what's wrong bro no hug for your sister" she said as she got on her dark signer duel runner

Jack "This is crazy I'm not going to duel my twin sisters"

Amy "then you lose your soul gets eaten by my earthbound immortal and the world is doomed because I'll destroy your red dragon archfiend's card so the generator behind me can never be sealed" she said as she started her runner

Jack starting his duel running "fine but I won't like it"

Amy racing off "first one to the corner gets the first turn"

Jack then raced off after her

Amy made the turn at eh first corner and draw her hand "the first turn is my"

Meanwhile with Yusei

We see Yusei getting off of his runner as Kalin turned to dust

Yusei "Roman you well pay" he said as he walked to the generator and swiped Stardust throw the key card box turning the generator off making a little more sun light shine throw the dark energy covering the satellite

Meanwhile With Akiza

We see Akiza and mina in Trudge's car with mina driving and a past out rally in the back set as they drove up to an old team park

Akiza looked a Rally sadly

Mina" Akiza its ok he's half demon he'll wake up just fine, and how knows for all we know he could have gone throw worst" Akiza's face then became sadder so mina added "sorry Akiza"

Akiza looking at mina "now it's my fault I let Sayer control me and take him away form be I was his puppet and I should have cut the strings on my own, a long time ago but I did because I wont to feel like I belonged somewhere, so Yusei had to cut me free" she said as she remembered her time as Sayers' puppet

Mina stopping the car "ok let's just swift off the generator" she and Akiza then got out of the car

Akiza kiss Rally on the head and says "please wake up soon Rally" she and Mina then entered the park and slit up to try and find the generator

A little while later Rally sat up and opened his eyes to see a man in a trench coat enter the park Rally then sniffed the air to smell Sayers' sent making rally say to himself crap Sayers' still alive I have to warn mom he thought has he had trouble getting up and out of the car

Meanwhile with Akiza

We see her walking to a hall of mirrors to see a girl dark signer with the mark of the Nazca line of the lizard in half the mirrors

The lizard dark signer "Hello Akiza my name is Dawn, and I well be killing you today for killing my little brother" she then turned on her duel disk sending out dark energy that made the Nazca line of the lizard appear around the a banned team park

Dawn turning around "fallows me Akiza" she then left the hall of mirrors as Akiza fallowed her

Meanwhile with Rally

Rally seeing the Nazca line appear "crap Sayer and a dark signer this is not going to end well" he said as had trouble walking "Dam it I still haven't recovered yet" he added

Meanwhile with Akiza

We see dawn and Akiza turn there duel disks on and throw there hands

Dawn and Akiza "LET'S DUEL"

(Duel start both players LPs 4000)

(Dawns hand sad story unwavering truth, sad story sorrowful memories, mirror labyrinth, sad story dreadful day and Reptilianne Servant)

(Akiza's hand phoenixian see, cursed ivy, curse of the rose, wall of ivy and foxfire flower{foxfire flower is a trap card of my making})

Dawn "I'll start I draw" she then added the top card of her deck to her hand to see it is sorrowful chain " I summon Reptilianne servant" a snake with arms then appeared on her side of the field (Reptilianne servant atk/def 100 star level 1) "now thanks to his effect neither of us can normal summon a monster" she then played 3 cards in her spell and trap card zone "next I play sad story dreadful day sorrowful memories and unwavering truth" giant copies of the said spells then appeared infront of her making the image of a boy talking to Akiza appear

Dawn "these cards well show us what happened to my brother he has a psychic duelist like you he was your hero you told him to go to Sayer and I never saw him again" she said narrating what was happing

Akiza "what does this have to do with me?"

Dawn "he went to one of your duels to meat Sayer where you dragon killed him, then Sayer paid of sector security" Akiza gasped

Dawn "now my cards real effects kick in unwavering truth makings so form now one no spell cards can be played one the turn they're put on the field and if you draw a spell card it's sent back to your deck your deck is then shuffled, sorrowful memories if either of us draw a monster card we return it to our decks and then shuffle dreadful day makes it so if we draw a trap card we return it to our decks then shuffle but if we draw the card out side of the draw phase we keep the card"

Akiza then gasped out "then I can't do anything"

Dawn playing a card into her spell and trap card zone "that's the point witch, I play a card face down and end my turn" a giant face down card then appeared infront of her

Akiza "my turn I draw" she then added the top card of her deck to her hand then with out looking at it she put it back in her deck and shuffled her deck she then saw a strange trap card in her hand she never saw before the card's name was foxfire flower and it had the picture of a flower covered in flames shaped like a fox but the flower was just fine it wasn't burned at all something on the card then coot her eye the words 'to mom love rally' where written on it a tear of happiness then fell form her eye

Akiza playing foxfire flower face down into her spell and trap card zone " in play one face down card and summon wall of ivy in defense mode" she then played the said monster side ways on her monster card zone making a giant wall of ivy vines appear (wall of Ivy star level 2 atk 300 def 1200)

Akiza "I end my turn"

Dawn draw the top card of her deck then added it back to her deck and then shuffled her deck she then hit a button on her duel disk and said "I activate sorrowful chain" her face down then popped up "now I send all 3 of my sad sorry cards to the graveyard to summon dragon queen of tragic endings" her spell cards then disappeared and where replaced by a giant but ugly dragon (dragon queen of tragic endings star level 6 atk 1900 def 2600)

Dawn "now my dragon attack her wall of ivy with tragic blast" her dragon then got ready to fire a blast form it's mouth but Akiza hit a button on her duel dick

Akiza "I don't thing so I active foxfire flower" her face down then popped up making Down gasp "when you declare an attack I can use this card, it's effect makes me send every card in my hand to my graveyard then I destroy on card for every card I sent to the graveyard" she then sent all 3 cards in her hand to the graveyard "so that means mirror labyrinth dragon queen of tragic endings and wall of ivy are all destroyed" all of the said cards then exploded " now a foxfire token and a flower token are summoned to my side of the field" the said tokens then appeared (fireball/flower token atk/def 0 star level 1)

Dawn "I end my turn"

Akiza "my turn then I draw" she then added the top card of her deck to her hand and saw it was pot of greed " I play pot of greed now I draw two more cards"  
she then added the top two cards of her deck to her hand to see they are twilight rose knight and phoenixian seed

Akiza playing twilight rose knights card "I summon twilight rose knight" a knight then appeared before Akiza (rose knight's atk/def 100 star level 3 is a tuner)

Akiza "now it's effete lets me summon a level 4 of lower plant monster form my hand and I pick phoenixian seed) the said monster then appeared (phoenixian seed atk 800 def 0 star level 2)

Akiza "now I tune all of my monsters together to summon black rose dragon"

Rose knight then turned into 3 rings that the two tokens and the seed jumped throw and then they jumped throw the last ring they transformed into black rose dragon (star level 7 atk 2400 def 1800)

Akiza "my dragon now attacks you go thorn wipe" one of the wipe like tails of black rose dragon then hit dawn (dawn's LPs 4000-1600)

Akiza "I end my turn"

Misty adding the top card of her deck to her hand "I draw" she then looked at the card to see it is earthbound temple

Meanwhile with Sayer we see him watching the duel form above in a tower about to turn on the intercom "soon Akiza well lose all control over her powers and she'll be my puppet again"

Rally walking into the room "I don't think so"

Sayer turned around to see Rally having a hard time standing up "you hanyous don't give up do you"

Rally "no"

Sayer "you have guts I'll give you that for coming here to face me when you can barely stand, you have more guts then dawn's little brother that little but wipe came to me saying he had psychic powers when he's power was so low I had to kill him" he then made the psychic sword spell card come to life and he grabbed the sword as Rally fell on his but

Rally smiled

Sayer "smiling at your end I admire that"

Rally "I'm not smiling at my end I'm smiling at yours the intercom is on what you just said was heard all over the park asshole"

Sayer turned to see the intercom was on "why you little." We was unable to finish because Misty said

Misty "go earthbound temple" a temple then appeared "this field spell lets me summon an earthbound immortal and I pick earthbound immortal Ccarayhua" Ccarayhua then appeared (Ccarayhua star level 10 atk 2800 def 1800)

Misty "now my immortal devourer Sayer" the earthbound immortal then grabbed Sayer and eat him

Rally "and this time stay dead"

Misty "now my immortal attack Akiza" the immortal then hit Akiza (Akiza's LPs 4000-1200)

Misty "I end my turn"

Akiza "I draw" she then added the top card of her deck to her hand and said "black rose dragon end this" her dragon then attacked dawn with its tails ending the duel (dawn's lps 1600-0 winner Akiza" the monster and the Nazca line then disappeared and Akiza sealed the generator making the sun shine more throw the dome of dark energy over them

Rally "3 generator's top 1 to go"

To be coninued


	27. end of season one

With jack we see jack holding his twin sister Amy after winning the duel as he cries

Amy as she turns to dust "bro I'm free now so please save the world" she then turn fully to dust making jack cry as he swiped red dragon archfiend throw the generator making the dome of dark energy over all of there heads disappear as the Nazca line of the condor appeared over Rex Goodwin's tower

Jack making a fist "GOODWIN" he cried ready to kill

Meanwhile with the others

Mina "there's another dark signer who is it"

Rally "mom if you where paining attention it would be very clear it's Rex Godwin"

Akiza "yes it is"

Crow and Yusei then hopped on there duel runners and raced off to face Godwin and see they where joined by Jack as all 3 raced off to face Rex Goodwin

(The duel against Rex Goodwin happens the same in the show as it does here so I won't be putting it in here)

After the duel with Rex Goodwin in the satellite May Amy and Kalin have returned to life upon the king of the underworlds defeat letting Jack be happily reunited with his twin sister Amy and the tail of the crimson dragon is now on Crow's arm

Kalin walking over to Yusei "ya Yusei I'm sorry about all of this" he said with sadness in his voice

Yusei putting his hand on Kalin's shoulder "its ok you weren't in control of your actions"

Kalin walking away "but I was" he then walked out of site most likely never to be seen again

Leo to Yusei "so dad what happens now" he asked out loud

Yusei " That happens now is clear soon we're going to go check on your grandparents so lets head home and pack up, we're going on a long trip"

Later we see Mina Carly Jack Amy Akiza Rally, Crow, Yusei, Leo and Luna arriving at the air port with fully packed back packs on there backs boarding the plane

Yusei thinking first a plane ride into the mountains then throw the hidden trail to the hidden demon village, home 

to be continued

* * *

jboy44 " ya everyone this ends season one so I'll be taking a 3 mouth brake form the story before I start the season two act"


	28. halloween chapter

Jboy44 "ok everyone first I would like to say I won't be doing the Three Emperors, of Yliaster the crash town and the fillers well be done so no Bruno or sherry bell and it's starting with wicket spirits now enjoy"

3 mouths after the last chapter

In the middle of the forest around the hidden demon village we see a human boy with blue hair dressed in a light blue shirt grey jeans shoes a dark blue sweater vest walking into a creepy old mansion and into a room where a girl can be vaguely be seen in bed and the boy says "Claire I'm here, don't be afraid, if the bad guys come, I'll take care of them." he then eyes his Duel Disk saying "I will protect you sis"

Meanwhile in the demonkage's office

We see a man who looked to be in his 20s, dressed in black ninja pants , black ninja shoes and a black long sleeve shirt , he also had whiskers marks on his face, blood red demonic fox eyes brawn hair in Naruto's hair style , with two brawn fox ears and 9 brawn fox tails with the demon village headband this man is Max Kitsune formally know as Max Taylor when he was human but now he's the half demon fox that saved the world once traveled throw time battled aliens and now he's the demonkage and is married to his first love Zoe drake now zoe kitsune he as had a weird life even when he was a human, after all thanks to his human days dinosaurs are now in the demon village zoo(read max the fox demon for more info) but of all the things he's seen and done he thought the hardest was being a father but he was wrong being a grandfather was much harder

Leo who's now dressed in ninja shoes blue pants with a knife hold on his right leg, a blue shirt and a white jacket walks in and says and now with 4 green fox tails "Grandpa why do I have to wait to join the ninja academy"

Max sighed and put his hand on his had for this is the 5 time this hour one of his two grand kits has asked him this so he just said once more "this years academy class is a week away form graduating so there's no time for new students"

Leo "but there's nowhere to go in this village for a non ninja" he wined

Max "why is that"

Leo "well non-ninja's can only do normal people stuff while ninjas get to go to all of the dangerous exciting places"

Max "well if that's it excitement you wont there is this old mansion in the forests said to be haunted" this made Leo's eyes light up

Max taking out a map and said "5 shaman have been there and said nothing there so if I give you the map will it keep you your sister and rally out of my tails for awhile" Leo then nod and max handed him the map Leo then ran off

Later In the forest we see Leo , rally who now has 7 tails and Luna now dressed in white ninja shorts with a skirt In the front a red top blue ninja shows a knife hold on her right leg and now with 5 tails walk into the forest to the house as the fog rolls in

Luna "This atmosphere...there's something here." Suddenly Luna's eyes turn yellow as she enters a trance, and walks in the direction, while Leo and rally continue to walk ahead the other way after awhile Luna stepped on a twig, causing her eyes to return to normal so she called out " LEO RALLY" a dark voice then says 'it's ok we're here for you'

Luna then went into scared mode making her tails and ears vanish form site as she said "I know something was here" then the vines on the trees tried to grab her but the spell card heavy storm hit the vines destroying them reviling the blue haired boy form the mansion

The boy "my name's Haley now we need to get out of here" he then grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her with him as he ran

Meanwhile with Leo and Rally once the fog was gone they realized Luna was gone so they start calling her name tell Leo's signer mark glow telling him where his sister is "Rally come on I can sense Luna"

Meanwhile with Luna and Haley

Haley leading Luna into his sister's room "you'll be safe here"

Luna "so you fight evil spirits with your deck to keep your sister safe"

Haley "yes" he then sees Leo and rally throw the window and leaves locking Luna in as he heads out

Outside we see Rally and Leo's eyes glowing red and grow at Haley

Rally "Give Luna back to us now pretty boy"

Haley "now she's safe now form you monsters"

Leo "I am her brother and we're half demons get your facts straight"

Haley turning on his duel disk "you well not pass"

Rally taking out a scroll and biting his thumb "fine then I'll face you to get my mate back" he then slide the blood on his thumb over the scroll making his duel dick appear on his arm he and Haley then drew there cards and yelled "LET'S duel" (both player's lps 4000) (Rally's hand Shutendoji Mezuki Kasha Mysterious Mysteries, and Onagakokuba)(Haley's hand heavy storm hollow ghost hollow spirit circle of life and circle of terror)

Haley "I'll begin evil spirit I draw" he then added and looked at it to see it was sleepy beauty he then said the said monster and said "I'll set one monster face down and play circle of life and circle of terror" he said as he played the spells making two magic circles surround them " now the circle of terror let's us sent one monster a turn form our hands to our graveyards if we wont to but if we do we can summon that turn, and circle of life does the same thing with spell cards I end my turn"

Rally " I draw" he then added the top card of his deck to his hand and saw it was the trap card demon strike back " I summon Onagakokuba" he said as he summoned the said monster making a horse made of black fire appear (Onagakokuba star 4 atk 1400) "now I'll use his effect by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard he gains 5 attack points" he then sent Mezuki form his hand to the graveyard (Onagakokuba's atk 1400-1900) "now attack his monster my horse" his monster then ran over Haley's set monster reviling a ghost holding a doll the ghost then shattered for it's def is 0

Haley "yes now with him in the graveyard all of my zombies star level is lowered by one"

Rally playing a spell " now I play Mysterious Mysteries" he said as a giant copy of the said card appeared infront of him "thanks to these all our monsters now become yokai or demon type when there on the field"

Rally " I end my turn" (Onagakokuba's atk 1900-1400)

Meanwhile with Luna

Luna watching the duel and seeing Haley's sister is a doll "well I've been locked in a psycho's house good thing I'm half demon" her 5 tails and fox ears then reappeared she then kicked the door down with one kick

Luna "thank you half demon powers" her ears then heard 100s of souls cry out in pain 'help us' a shiver then ran up her spin "ok I'll save the souls trapped in here then run home to my grandma" she then ran off

Back with the duel

Haley " I draw" he then added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was heavy storm " thanks to sleepy beauty my hollow spirit is level for so I summon him" a sprit thing then appeared (hollow spirit's atk 1200 type zombie type to yokai star level 5-4-5)

Rally "it stinks that as soon as he was summon my spell made his a yokai so its level returned to normal doesn't it"

Haley "not really for on my turn if there's a zombie in my graveyard he still deals you 800 points of damage go cero fire" a ball of red energy then fired form the small spirits mouth hitting rally dead on (rally's lps 4000-3200)

Leo "waits Hollow cero what is these anime bleach"

Haley " what's anime?" he ask making Rally and Leo sweet drop " no matter I end my turn"

Rally turns the spell demon strike "ok I send Shutendoji form my hand to the graveyard to Onagakokuba 500 more attack points" he then sent the said card form his hand to the graveyard (Onagakokuba's atk 1400-1900) " now I attack hollow spirit" his flaming house then ran over hollow spirit killing it (Haley lps 4000-3300)

Haley "now hollow ghost is summoned to take my spirit's place" a girl ghost then appeared (hollow ghost level 7 attack 2600)

Rally hitting a button on his duel disk "go demon strike back" the said trap card then popped up "when you special summon a monster this card deals you 400 points of damage for ever star it has and sense your monster has 7 stars that's 2800 points of damage" the trap then shot a fire ball at Haley (Haley's lps 3300-500)

Rally "now I use the spell demon strike "he said as he showed Haley the card "this card tells you 600 points of damage if I have a yokai type monster out and I do" Haley then Bursted into flames and he stayed like that for 5 seconds before all of there monsters and spells disappeared (Haley's lps 500-0 winner rally)

Haley then fell to the ground as Luna ran form the door and hugged Leo and rally so Haley said "what's going on"

Leo "I've told you I'm her brother and he's her boyfriend"

Rally "and sense you kidnapped her that makes you the evil spirit" he said as he pulled out a drum

Haley "I'm no evil spirit"

Rally hits the drum making Haley scream in pain "my spirit drum says other wise it only destroys evil spirits"

Luna "ya and you've been trapping people in cards for how long

Haley then fell to the ground crying "I am the evil spirit ever thing that's happed form what happened to my sister to all of this is my failure"

Rally hits the drum again and says "but you going to the other side now and don't sweat about your sister we'll make shore she's safe" and with one more beat of the drum Haley was destroyed and the mansion disappeared freeing countless numbers of humans demons and hanyous and one little human girl named Claire

Leo picking up a sleeping Claire "well we freed countless people and saved a girl form spending all of time as a doll"

Luna "we are going to be good ninjas"

Later with max we see him and his wife Zoe a pink hair girl hanyou with only one fox tail in a pink kimono looking over there report

Zoe "we're going to need to have a word with the village shamans"

Max" yes we are dear"


	29. finally ack start small chapter

Jboy44 "ok everyone just to let you know I've decided to not do crash town simple because I'm just not feeling it so let it go and enjoy this story as it comes to it's end in this last story arch"

A couple of weeks later we see Leo and Luna entering the hidden demon village ninja academy for the first time

Leo and Luna take there seats and see what looks like a big black dog on Leo's right

The dog "what are you looking at"

Luna "so your one of those demons with out a human form our dad was telling us about"

The dog "yes my names nightfang Jr. and for the record inherited not having a human form my father, my 9 siblings have humans forms but I don't and there always making fun of me"

Leo not knowing what to say "I'm sorry to hear that"

Meanwhile with Yusei and his Father max

Yusei walking into his father's office "dad you wonted to see me"

Max form behind his desk "well you see son after your kits graduate form the academy I'm playing on stepping down as demonkage" he said making Yusei gasp "and passing the title to you son" he said making Yusei gasp again

Yusei "dad come on I'm your youngest kid why not Kiba he's your oldest son, he's lived over 500 years longer then me"

Max "I didn't pick Kiba for that reason son, he's stuck in the old ways someone new young and fresh most take over son, that's why I picked you"

Yusei "I understand dad"

To be continued

Sorry for the small chapter but i got writers block but fear not these story shall be finished


	30. mina get's laid

With Mina we see our blued haired girl walking around the hidden demon village scared because well even the baby's there could kill her so yes she was scared and the look on her face and the way she walked showed it too she even jumped when she heard baby crying she is by means walking on pins and needles she then heard something and jumped to see what looked like a big dog when Mina signed in relief

The dog "what's wrong with you"

Mina then became scared and thought 'OH SHIT IT'S A DEMON DOG' and it was written on her face too

The dog "I'll have you know I'm half human on my mother's side but like my old man I don't have a human form so deal with it" the dog said pissed off as he walked form Mina

Mina Scared of what the pissed off demon dog may do "lessen I'm sorry there has to be something I can do to fix this"

The demon dog "I so pose there is but first you should know my name is nightfang Jr. What is your name?"

Mina "my name is Mina and what I can do for you to make amends" she then thought pleasedon'tsaysex

Nightfang Jr, "come home with me and get down on all fours" he said straight to the point making Mina Blush

Mina thinking it'sgetfuckedbyademondogorgetkilledbyonesoit'sclear"ok" she said with I can't believe I just said that look on her face as she fallowed nightfang Jr. home and as soon as they got there Mina was pushed down onto all fours when Nightfang Jr, jumped her

Nightfang .jr grabbed mina's skirt and panties with his mouth and in one move ripped them off making mina blush

Mina then looked back to see nightfang Jr's dick is two foot long and rock hard she then let out a scream as night fang jr thrusted all of it into her untouched pussy and sense this was mina's first time her pussy was bleeding form having it in there and she was screaming in pain and tears ran down her face

Nightfang jr. grabbed Mina's shirt and bra in his mouth and in one move ripped them off leaving her completely naked he then licked up her tears as he moved his dick in and out of her pussy slowly to give her time to get use to it

Mina just bit her lip and closed her eyes tight and whimpered as nightfang Jr went harder and also she couldn't believe it but deep down she was enjoying it and pretty soon she came for the first time in her life form pain

Nightfang going harder and faster "suck it out" he howled out as he came deep inside of mina's womb filling it with a gallon of warm hot cum making a moan of pleasure escape Mina's mouth nightfang Jr, then pulled out of Mina's pussy and thrusted it into Mina's but making her scream in pain so loud nightfang jr, lost hearing in his right ear

Mina Grabbed the torn remains of her cloths and cried into them as Nightfang Jr's dick ripped her new asshole so as she cried she moaned and screamed in both pain and pleasure soon she came for the second time in her life

Nightfang jr, soon fallowed suit and Came deep inside of Mina's ass making her squeal like a pig

Mina cried and Nightfang jr. licked up the tears

Next day

We see mina walking by Akiza Luna Carly and Misty in a white shirt and black pants with her hair all messy and she's panting "Now I know why you girls like demon's so much" she then falls a sleep and falls over

Akiza catches her "I wonder who the demon she slept with is"

To be continued


	31. the end

Jboy44 "here's the last chapter everyone"

One year later we see Yusei in the demonkage's office behind the desk after all his dad past the job to him

Yusei looking at a photo of Rally Leo Luna with there demon village headbands and Misty who know has fox ears and a tail and all Yusei could say was "what a year, my Son marked his mate, he and his sister are now ninja's I made Akiza my wife by marking her" and with that said Akiza with her new fox ears and tail walked in

Akiza "dear I'm pregnant" and with that Yusei the signer that saved the world fainted on the his new office's Floor

Akiza crossing her arms "so demons can handle saving the world form demon lords sealed away in the earth but they still faint when you drop the b-bomb on them" she said as Yusei get's up

Yusei "sorry dear you just could me off guard"

Akiza turning around and sticking her nose up

Yusei crapwhatdiddaddowhenthesehappenedtohim he then snapped his fingers for he got it he turned Akiza around pulled her into his arms and kissed her and Akiza rest her arms on his chest and kissed back

Meanwhile with Mina

We see mina now has golden eyes and is walking along site her new mate Nightfang Jr and they both walk Pass Misty and Leo who has 6 tails now

Misty putting her hair behind her new fox ears "that just proves the old saying love is blind"

Leo "that it is dear that it is"

Meanwhile with Rally and Luna

We see them heading to the demonkage tower

Luna pulling Rally along now that both of them have 7 tails "come on I don't want to be late"

Rally in protest "come on it's just a family photo"

Luna in reply "my first ever family photo"

Rally walking just as fast as Luna now "you win dear" he said admitting defeat

Meanwhile with Jack and Carly's new home

Carly wagging her new wolf tail she got form jack Marking her as his mate with her wolf ears standing straight up as she goes to wake Jack up as she walks to the bed room to wake Jack up so she opens the door to see him still sleeping

Carly poking Jack "dear it's time to wake up"

Jack half a sleep "even hear of letting sleeping dogs lie"

Carly "come on dear we need to get moving if we're going to make it"

Jack getting out of bed "fine" he then goes gets dressed

Later we see Crow Leo Luna Rally, Jack Carly Mina Nightfang Jr., Yusei Akiza and Misty and one Yusei shadow clone holding a camera as they all get into frame

The Yusei clone took the picture of all of them smiling

The end appears on the picture

THE END


End file.
